


Запечатление

by Anonymous



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Forced Bonding, Gen, M/M, Peter Watts fusion, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если судить ретроспективно, во всём была виновата чёртова лиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Kingsman Reverse на @diary. Огромное спасибо моему чудесному иллюстратору [...GreenSun](http://www.diary.ru/member/?421621), которая сделала к тексту огромное количество совершенно чудесных коллажей, и которая оформила этого монстра, и бете [G. Addams](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1821496), самозабвенно бившемуся с моими ошибками и опечатками.
> 
> Такие команды вдохновляют и побуждают писать. Спасибо!

За ним следили.

Эггзи постоянно чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Сразу после возвращения из штаба он перебрал все вещи в доме, залез даже в кухонные шкафчики, распугав ютившихся там мышей, а потом битый час откисал в горячей ванне — хотел, чтобы закоротило все их хреновы жучки. Но ощущение никуда не исчезло. Ни спустя несколько дней, ни после переезда в другой район, такой же нищий и грязный, но без налипших на него дурных воспоминаний и злобных взглядов Диновской швали, которую оставила беспризорной гибель вожака.  
За ним следили, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Эггзи вообще считал, что знает слишком много, чтобы оставаться в живых, но его помиловали. Его помиловали и даже оставили воспоминания, хотя он был убеждён: в арсенале «Кингсмен» наверняка нашлось бы что-нибудь мощное и лоботомирующее, способное в одну секунду превратить его из заносчивого парня в послушный овощ. Пожалели в память о Гарри. Мерлин так и сказал: «Галахад ценил тебя, но ничего не поделаешь — последнее испытание ты провалил».  
Большие печальные глаза ДжейБи ежедневно напоминали о допущенной им слабости, но злиться на собаку Эггзи считал ниже собственного достоинства. Да и Дейзи пришла от пса в восторг. Кем был бы Эггзи, если бы лишил сестрёнку её нового друга?

Первым делом он восстановил кое-какие связи и снова попытался толкать наркоту, но прямо перед встречей его поставщика нашли в доме мёртвым. Завидев издалека полицейские мигалки, Эггзи круто развернулся на пятках и отправился восвояси, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что просто гуляет. Вернувшись домой, он сунулся из-под «Тора» в локальную наркосеть, где клубок уже размотали: дескать, от старины Билли остались только кровавые тряпочки, будьте осторожны, бла-бла-бла. Затравили собаками старину Билли. Довольно жестокий способ казни, уродливый и вульгарный, но за год беготни по полигонам Эггзи уяснил, что понятия «уродливости» или «вульгарности» для Службы просто не существовало.  
— Ну, круто, — сказал Эггзи в пустоту, надеясь, что Мерлин его услышит. — А жрать ты мне что предлагаешь? Свои чистые помыслы?  
Ему никто не ответил, но на следующий день мама получила кругленькую сумму на свой счёт от какого-то анонимного доброжелателя. Поначалу она перепугалась, заподозрив ошибку, и Эггзи пришлось успокоить её фразой: «Это твоё». Тогда Мишель бросила на него странный многозначительный взгляд, но промолчала: у неё оставалась Дейзи, и Эггзи мог её понять если не на человеческом, то на каком-то глубоко животном уровне.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, вернувшись в свою комнату. — Теперь иди, пожалуйста, на хуй.

В логических выкладках Мишель всегда было нечто удивительное: она яростно сопротивлялась желанию сына пойти в армию по контракту, но закрывала глаза на то, что Эггзи толкал наркоту, вскрывал автомобили, участвовал в уличных драках и «шестерил» Дину. Её это словно бы не касалось — словно значение имело только то, что Эггзи постоянно был рядом, словно невидимый поводок мог уберечь его от судьбы Ли. А может быть, Мишель даже не догадывалась, чем занимался Эггзи, или не хотела догадываться.

Они похоронили Дина на местном кладбище спустя почти месяц после его смерти, в закрытом гробу, когда нашли в одном из моргов труп. Священник произнёс молитву, гроб начали забрасывать землёй, и с каждой горстью Эггзи ощущал постыдное облегчение, граничащее с радостью. Постояв немного, он пошёл по мягкой кладбищенской траве прочь, и тогда его окликнул мягкий женский голос. 

— Привет, Гэри, — поравнявшись с ним, сказала незнакомая девушка. — Я тебя искала.  
Эггзи напрягся. Она выглядела заурядно: обыкновенная девушка в чёрном траурном платье, светловолосая и сероглазая, но Рокси и Газель научили его куда осмотрительнее относиться к незнакомкам.  
— Ты меня нашла, — улыбнулся ей Эггзи. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Познакомиться. — Она улыбнулась, не размыкая губ, и на щеках у неё появились ямочки. — Меня зовут Игги, я племянница Дина.  
— Не знал, что у него были родственники.  
— Мы не особо общались. Мама переехала в Глазго и вышла замуж, оборвав с ним все контакты. Потом она пыталась снова начать общаться — семья, всё-таки, — но Дин как-то этому не обрадовался.  
Теперь, когда она упомянула Глазго, Эггзи уловил в её голосе лёгкий шотландский акцент. Она могла лгать, конечно, но Эггзи даже представить себе не мог, зачем. Денег у их семьи всё равно не было, Дин не оставил после себя никакого наследства, кроме пары-тройки переделанных пушек, килограмма разбодяженного кокса, спрятанного в бачке унитаза, и целой уймы долгов, с которыми предстояло разбираться Эггзи.  
— Соболезную вашей утрате, — сказала Игги и тронула его за руку. На ощупь её пальцы были тёплыми и сухими.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Эггзи, подавив инстинктивное желание отдёрнуть руку. — Он был редкостным мудаком.  
— Мама говорила так же. — Игги сочувственно свела брови. — Вся эта трагедия... У нас обошлось, но когда мама узнала про Дина... Он был не очень хорошим человеком, но всё же. Мне жаль.  
Эггзи убрал руку. Пальцы Игги царапнули воздух, и она удивлённо взглянула вниз.  
— И ты приехала сюда ради Дина?  
— Не совсем. Я была в Плимуте у подруги, когда всё это случилось. — В голосе её зазвучал вполне искренний страх. Эггзи стало её немного жаль, и он позволил ей снова вцепиться в запястье. — Какое-то безумие, помешательство просто, и власти ничего конкретного не сказали. Объявили всё это террористическим актом. Но если террористы могут сделать _такое_ , и правительство ничего не может им противопоставить...  
Она смотрела на него огромными серыми глазами. В отличие от тёмных бровей, ресницы её были светлыми и длинными, как паутинки, почти прозрачными. Эггзи против воли задумался, была ли она блондинкой _везде_.  
Ведь технически они не были кровными родственниками.  
— Я так испугалась, — продолжила она. — Несколько минут просто выпало из моей памяти. Я пришла в себя с кухонным ножом в руке. Хорошо, что рядом никого не было, а то я слышала всякие истории — про то, как матери резали своих детей, и дети убивали своих родителей. Ужасно.  
— Ужасно, — согласился с ней Эггзи.  
В общем-то, она была довольно славной. Искренний испуг и детские черты лица — веснушки, вздёрнутый нос, ямочки на щеках — делали её очаровательной и наивной одновременно, какой-то почти глупенькой на вид. Эггзи никогда не нравилось такое в женщинах, но Игги это шло.  
— Я сразу позвонила маме в Глазго, хотя все линии были перегружены. Все паниковали. Но с мамой всё было в порядке — ей повезло, дома никого не было.  
Теперь они шли рядом, взявшись за руки, и Игги продолжала говорить, то и дело заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь тонких светлых волос.  
— А где был ты, когда всё случилось? — спросила она.  
— Далеко, — ответил он и добавил: — Но всё позади, все целы и в безопасности, так? Почему бы не выпить за это?  
— Всё ждала, когда же ты предложишь, — улыбнулась Игги.

От изначальной идеи пойти в привычный бар Эггзи отказался, побоявшись встретить там кого-нибудь из знакомых. Поплутав по переулкам, они нашли небольшое уютное местечко, недостаточно дешёвое, чтобы отпугнуть девушку, но и не баснословно дорогое, которое было бы Эггзи просто не по карману. Игги это, казалось, не волновало вообще: она кивком поблагодарила за отодвинутый стул и села, сложив на коленях руки.  
— Что будешь? — спросил у неё Эггзи, и она вновь продемонстрировала очаровательные ямочки на щеках:  
— Пиво сойдёт. Давай «Гиннесс».  
— Рад, что у нас совпадают вкусы, — подмигнул ей Эггзи и отправился к стойке.  
С каждой минутой Игги нравилась ему всё сильнее. Она выделялась на фоне посетителей и потёртой деревянной мебели, как особа королевской крови, вместо приёма ошибочно заглянувшая в третьесортный бар: белокожая, в изящном чёрном платье, с распущенными по плечам длинными соломенными волосами — просто ангел небесный. Ангел, который, если чутьё его не подводило, был весьма не прочь продолжить общение с Эггзи в более уединённой обстановке.  
Он вернулся в двумя пинтами «Гиннесса» и сел напротив Игги, спиной к стене.  
— Расскажи о себе, — попросил он, подвинув Игги кружку. — Как тебя занесло в Англию?  
Она смешно поморщилась.  
— Подруга. Нашла себе жениха, который увёз её в Плимут из Глазго, а потом кинул прямо перед алтарём. Жуткий мудак. Я приехала её поддержать.  
— Если твоя подруга хотя бы в половину такая же красотка, как ты, то этот придурок прохлопал настоящий джекпот.  
— Гэри, — со смехом сказала Игги, — ты что, пытаешься склеить свою сестру?  
— Технически, мы не родственники, — ответил ей Эггзи. — И как ты могла подумать обо мне такое?  
Игги демонстративно нахмурилась и окинула Эггзи задумчивым взглядом.  
— Забуду всё, если принесёшь мне орешков, — наконец сказала она, и Эггзи тут же поднялся, пытаясь сдерживать себя и не торопиться слишком сильно.  
Напрасно он посчитал Игги глупышкой: в её случае внешность определённо была обманчивой. Догадливая, неглупая, лояльная и незашоренная... рановато было думать о таком, но Эггзи вдруг понадеялся, что одной ночью они не ограничатся. В конце концов, мама давно намекала, что отец в его возрасте уже был женат и с ребёнком.  
Не всё же сопли жевать. Пора было двигаться дальше.  
— Спасибо, — кокетливо улыбнулась ему Игги, когда он вернулся с вазочкой. — Может, расскажешь о себе? Чем ты вообще занимаешься?  
Чтобы дать себе время придумать ответ, Эггзи вцепился в кружку с пивом.  
— Есть одно денежное дельце, — солгал он наконец, после доброй четверти пинты. — Но сейчас я в отпуске. Сама понимаешь, со всеми этими событиями...  
— Надеюсь, ты не как Дин?  
— Ты что, — повторно солгал Эггзи. — Только чистые денежки. Я не какой-то там говнюк, который хочет загреметь в тюрьму.  
— Ш-ш. — Игги коснулась его руки своей. — Я ничего такого не имела в виду. Ты не похож на преступника.  
— Ты тоже мало похожа на Дина, — ответил ей Эггзи. От пальцев, касавшихся тыльной стороны его ладони, расходилось приятное тепло. Кожа Игги была горячей и бархатистой, как разогретый солнцем дублёный мех.  
— Я надеюсь. — Свободной рукой Игги подняла свою кружку. — Ну что, за встречу? За то, чтобы она была не последней.  
— За встречу. — Эггзи стукнул о её кружку своей, мельком удивившись тому, как дрогнула его рука. — И ты говорила мне что-то о подкатах?  
Игги с притворным изумлением хлопнула ресницами.  
— Как ты можешь так думать обо мне?  
От руки тепло распространилось дальше, добравшись в конце концов до груди, чтобы свернуться там тугим жарким комком. Глядя на белёсые ресницы Игги, её серые глаза и веснушки на переносице, Эггзи вдруг ощутил себя мучительно влюблённым, до поджимающихся пальцев ног и спазмов в горле. В этот момент, здесь и сейчас, Эггзи больше всего хотел упасть на колени и предложить Игги выйти за него замуж, чтобы провести с ней остаток жизни подальше от тесного людного Лондона. Может быть, переехать в пригород Плимута, в Глазго, куда-нибудь на край света.  
— Гэри? — позвала она и протянула руки, и Эггзи потянулся вперёд, позволив ей обхватить ладонями своё лицо.  
Он хотел рассказать ей обо всём, но язык не слушался, даже держать глаза открытыми становилось тяжело.  
— Гэри? — ещё раз окликнула его Игги, и это было последним, что он услышал.


	2. Chapter 2

За окном шёл дождь, и капли размеренно долбили по подоконнику. Пахло грязной сыростью, которую нёс из переулка ветер: Эггзи втянул её всей грудью и закашлялся, поперхнувшись тонким мусорным привкусом. На кухне работал приёмник. Он транслировал радиопередачу, в которой ведущий пытался осадить мягким баритоном скрипучий старушечий голос.   
Эггзи попытался перевернуться, но запутался в простыне, перекрутившейся и стянувшей запястья. Вздрогнув, он проснулся и едва не застонал от пронзившей виски боли.   
И сразу же пришёл в себя.   
Никакого дождя не было, не было и радиоприёмника, не было даже кухни, из которой могли доноситься чужие голоса. Эггзи сидел на стуле в сумеречном полумраке, разбавленной серым светом темноте, и на руках его тяжело лежал холодный металл.   
Он дёрнулся, попытался высвободить ноги, но они тоже были крепко прикованы к ножкам стула. Совершенно дезориентированный, он вскрикнул, и поток голосов тут же прервался.   
— Заткнись, — резко сказала старуха после паузы. — Заткнись, Теодор. Не видишь, мальчик проснулся.  
Эггзи огляделся. Он понятия не имел, где находится. Какой-то склад, судя по высоким потолкам и очертаниям балок над головой. Зрение было мутным, а нестерпимо болевшая голова его только ухудшала.   
— Вы кто? — громко спросил он, вздрогнув от раскатистого эха. — Какого чёрта вам надо?  
Ему стало страшно, потому что он сразу же понял, зачем его похитили. Вряд ли кого-то интересовал простой парень Гэри Анвин. А вот Гэри Анвин, неудавшийся агент «Кингсмен», уже вызывал определённое любопытство.   
Он помнил испытание с поездом, а теперь оно грозило обернуться реальностью. Надо было срочно искать пути к отступлению, и он начал бы, если бы не исступляющая головная боль. Эггзи не был идиотом, и сложить два и два для него не представляло труда. Очевидная и эффективная ловушка, симпатичная девчонка, алкоголь и чёртов рогипнол — всё это гарантировало успех. Он попался, как младенец. Быть может, Мерлин, отправивший его восвояси, не был так уж неправ.   
— Мама, — донёсся из темноты мужской голос. — Думаю, он нас не видит.  
— Твоя девица перестаралась, — раздражённо ответила старуха. — Выйди на свет, Теодор.  
Вместе со звуком шагов что-то зашуршало, и на крохотный пятачок света перед Эггзи вступил высокий седоволосый мужчина в ослепительно-белом костюме, толкавший перед собой инвалидную коляску. В ней сидела старуха, колени которой были накрыты шерстяным пледом.   
Эггзи настолько растерялся, что даже перестал дёргаться в попытках освободиться.   
Мужчина отпустил коляску и выступил вперёд. Он был достаточно молодым на вид — лет, может быть, тридцати пяти или сорока, — но его абсолютно седые волосы немного сбивали с толку. Кисти его рук были затянуты в белые перчатки. Белыми были даже его ботинки.   
При виде них Эггзи испытал иррациональную злость.   
— Гэри Анвин? — спросил мужчина. — Мне жаль, что наша встреча состоялась... при таких обстоятельствах. Однако мы не могли быть уверены в вашей, скажем так, сговорчивости. Прошу прощения за цепи.  
— Нахрен пошёл, — сквозь зубы проворчал Эггзи. — Что вам надо?  
Мужчина бросил взгляд на старуху, которая продолжала сидеть неподвижно, как изваяние.   
— Полагаю, вы знаете, что нам надо, — сказал он наконец. — Меня зовут Теодор. Я представляю одну из ветвей семьи Пендрагон...  
Не сдержавшись, Эггзи засмеялся.  
— Серьёзно? — спросил он между приступами смеха. — Вы что, задроты-ролевики? Это объяснило бы уёбищный костюм.  
На лице Теодора не дрогнула ни одна мышца. Дождавшись, пока Эггзи замолкнет, он продолжил:  
— Гэри, нам нужно знать, как выйти на твоих друзей из «Кингсмен».  
— Что? — со всем возможным удивлением поинтересовался Эггзи. — Каких друзей? Вам нужны таблетки? Порошок? Травка? Ну, ребята, вы могли просто позвонить...  
— Как ты мог догадываться, Гэри, — проигнорировав его, сказал Теодор, — вы с друзьями не одни такие. Более того, не все разделяют ваши взгляды в отношении простых людей. Ваше, как бы так сказать... лояльно-попустительское отношение к ним, подразумевающее полное пренебрежение нуждами и возможностями нашего вида.  
Теодор сделал ещё несколько шагов по направлению к Эггзи, остановившись в паре метров: со своего кресла Эггзи мог почувствовать исходивший от него странный запах, резковато-мускусный, едва различимый. Какой-нибудь дорогой одеколон, под стать пижонскому костюму и уродливым начищенным ботинкам.   
— Хочу задать тебе вопрос, Гэри. Как ты думаешь, можно ли натренировать волка так, чтобы он пас стадо? Или это превратит опасного хищника в обыкновенную домашнюю собаку? Около тридцати тысяч лет назад представители вида Homo sapiens sapiens так и сделали: прикормили шакалов и волков, заставив их служить своим целям. Превратили их сначала в инструмент, а потом — в игрушку.  
Теодор вынул из кармана пиджака белый платок и промокнул им лоб, после чего аккуратно свернул его и сунул обратно в карман. Он выглядел немного рассеянным и расслабленным, словно Эггзи не представлял для него особого интереса. Обыкновенное психологическое давление. Эггзи не должен был на такое вестись.   
— В общем-то, — сказал Теодор, — в этом не было ничего удивительного. Homo sapiens sapiens — приспособленцы, адаптивные приматы, у которых в природе нет естественных врагов. А если таковые и были, они быстренько перекраивали их под свои нужды. Но знаешь, что обидно, Гэри?  
Он сделал ещё пару шагов и нагнулся, чтобы его лицо оказалось на уровне лица Эггзи.   
— Обидно, когда роль игрушки отводят тем, кому природой предназначено перегрызать человеческие глотки, тем, кто испокон веков наводил страх на несчастных sapiens sapiens, заставлял их трястись от ужаса под тонкими одеялами, заставлял их запирать двери на засовы и ночевать с ножом под подушкой. Тебе не кажется это несправедливым? То, что мы, природой вынесенные над человеком...  
— Теодор! — вдруг хрипло выкрикнула старуха, и Теодор резко выпрямился, кинув на неё взгляд из-за плеча. — Теодор, ты, чёртов недоумок, бестолковый сукин сын...  
— Мама... — начал было он, но старуха не позволила ему продолжить:  
— За своим тщеславием ты растерял те крупицы нюха, которые тебе достались. Мальчишка — человек. Разуй глаза.  
Эггзи окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. Его занесло к сектантам? К помешанным? Они знали о Службе и знали, что Эггзи с ней связан, но монолог щегла в белом костюме не имел никакого смысла. Люди, нелюди, волки...   
Но какими бы чокнутыми ублюдками они ни были, связали они его хорошо. Эггзи начинал чувствовать, как понемногу у него отнимаются пальцы рук, перетянутых металлическими кандалами. К головной боли прибавилась боль в хребте и перенапряжённых икрах, которые уже начинало неприятно покалывать.   
И он ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
Теодор вновь повернулся к Эггзи и схватил его за подбородок, большим пальцем оттянув губу, после чего невнятно выругался.   
— Игрейн! — позвал он, и из темноты моментально вынырнула знакомая Эггзи девушка.  
Он испытал раздражение и разочарование одновременно. Сейчас в ней не было ничего особенного: невзрачная, слишком худая, низкорослая — никакой не долбаный «ангел небесный», или о чём он вчера думал под действием наркотиков. Интересно, в какой момент «племянница Дина» начала его накачивать? Как только поздоровалась?   
— Отстань от девки, Теодор, — проворчала старуха. Из-под шерстяного пледа показалась её рука, сморщенная и серая, с выкрашенными в чёрный ногтями. Старуха погрозила сыну пальцем. — Она всего лишь делала то, что ты ей велел. И справилась она с этим лучше, чем ты.  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Теодор. — Тогда смысла паясничать больше нет.  
Он схватил Эггзи за воротник толстовки и вздёрнул его в воздух вместе с чёртовым металлическим стулом с такой лёгкостью, будто Эггзи весил не больше котёнка. Ножки царапнули цементный пол. Эггзи захрипел от неожиданности и дёрнулся, но Теодор хорошенько встряхнул его, так что клацнули зубы.   
— Рассказывай всё, что знаешь, и я тебя пощажу. Может быть.  
— Блядь, я нихера не понимаю, что вам от меня надо! — визгливо вскрикнул Эггзи, стараясь говорить так, чтобы в голосе его звучали откровенно истеричные нотки. — Таблетки, трава, порошок? Я достану, богом клянусь! Только дайте время!  
Для закрепления эффекта можно было бы ещё и обоссаться, но Эггзи решил оставить это на потом, если истерика, ужас и крупная дрожь (которую он почти не имитировал) не сработают.   
— Отпусти его, Теодор, — проскрипела старуха. — Он ничего не знает. Они не берут людей, а вонь этого человеческого мальчишки я могу учуять отсюда.  
— Мне казалось, они только людей и берут, — проворчал Теодор и разжал пальцы.  
Стул упал и завалился набок, утащив за собой Эггзи.   
— Есть разница между прирученным волчонком и дворняжкой. — Старуха положила пальцы на колёса инвалидной коляски и медленно двинулась в темноту. — Из первого ещё может выйти толк. Игрейн, ты можешь забрать _это_ себе. Теодор, за мной.  
Бросив взгляд на Эггзи, Теодор удалился вслед за матерью, и только когда их шаги заглохли, к перевёрнутому стулу подошла Игги.   
Она легко подняла стул за спинку и поставила на ножки, после чего похлопала Эггзи по коленке и села напротив на пол, скрестив ноги. Платье она сняла, переодевшись в простой серенький свитерок и джинсы. Волосы, которые в баре казались Эггзи шелковистыми и невообразимо красивыми, сегодня больше походили на белёсый крысиный хвостик.  
Главным было не купиться повторно на её безобидный вид. Эггзи прекрасно понимал, что это тоже могла быть уловка: в конце концов, девчонка уже раскрутила его на слюни один раз, почему бы ей не провернуть это снова.   
Игги почесала нос.   
— Ты тоже не один в семье, а? — спросила она. — Знаю, что не один, я видела твою сестрёнку. Обидно, когда тебя любят меньше, чем кого-то, хотя ты имеешь на это ровно такое же право, а? Предъявляют к тебе какие-то требования, в мозги имеют, все дела... А ты вроде как ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить такое отношение. Просто родился раньше или позже, или не там, где положено.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Мама ценит Тео и всех остальных, а я вроде как сбоку припёка. Ты знаешь, я даже не её дочь. Тео — её сын, все тут её дети, она спецом находила каких-то мужчин-людей, трахалась с ним, беременела, а потом смывалась, чтобы выносить детёнышей как положено. Пробуждала их сразу же после рождения, чтобы они с детства отвыкали быть людьми. А я дочь Тео, и я до шестнадцати жила с людьми, пока мама меня не нашла. То есть, мама — моя бабушка, если говорить по-вашему. Ты нихрена не понимаешь, да?  
Эггзи помотал головой, причём совершенно искренне. Он ни слова не мог понять из того, что говорила ему Игги, зато заметил, что стул вместе с ним она подняла без особого труда. Все инстинкты требовали от Эггзи втянуть язык в задницу и не отсвечивать.   
— Мне даже жаль тебя. Ты попал под раздачу. — Игги поднялась с пола и отряхнула джинсы. — Но это закон природы. Мама учила нас, что человеческие выдумки типа морали никакого значения не имеют для тех, кто вообще не человек. Зато законы природы распространяются и на людей в том числе.  
Эггзи со свистом втянул в лёгкие воздух.   
— Вы не люди? — хрипло спросил он.  
Игги неожиданно улыбнулась, и Эггзи едва не передёрнуло: рядом с обыкновенными человеческими клыками, приветом от всеядных приматов, вытянулись длинные тонкие клыки, похожие на собачьи или волчьи. Игги потрогала левый клык языком и хмыкнула почти кокетливо.   
— Ты не догадался? Мы вампиры, Гэри.  
— Кто? — потрясённо переспросил Эггзи.  
— Вампиры! — повторила Игги, опустившись на колени, чтобы разомкнуть цепи на его ногах. — Но это не имеет значения, потому что ты всё равно скоро умрёшь.  
Эггзи хотелось рассмеяться, но он сдержался, дождавшись, пока Игги полностью освободит его ноги. Сразу после этого он попытался ударить её в лицо, но его ступня встретила воздух. Игги просто уклонилась, легко и изящно, а потом схватила его за щиколотку и дёрнула. Стул опрокинулся на спинку, и Эггзи со всего размаху приложился черепом о бетонный пол.   
В голове как будто разорвало петарду, из уголков глаз по вискам потекли слёзы. Во рту явственно ощущался металлический привкус крови.   
— Не надо так делать, — сказала Игги, обойдя его сбоку. — Ты всё равно недостаточно быстрый.  
Она присела рядом с ним и кончиками пальцев тронула его за подбородок, вынуждая повернуть голову.  
— Ты знаешь, я как-то особо не угорала по всей этой вампирской теме, пока была человеком, — сказала она, поймав взгляд Эггзи. Её расширившиеся зрачки поблёскивали в полумраке, как кошачьи. — Ну, успела прочитать первую книгу «Сумерки», прежде чем мама меня забрала. Полнейшая чушь! Но кое-что правда. Мы быстрые и очень сильные. Сильнее и быстрее обычных людей. И это правильно, потому что мы — как бы львы, а вы — как бы зебры.   
Она без особых церемоний перевернула Эггзи вместе со стулом набок, чтобы добраться до цепей на руках. Освободившись, он упал на ладони, с трудом удерживаясь от приступа тошноты. Сотрясение, не меньше, а вместе с рогипнолом и стрессом всё это гарантировало ему полную бесполезность в ближайшие несколько часов. В лучшем случае.   
— Я дам тебе фору минут в... пятнадцать, например, — сказала Игги, наблюдая за его попытками подняться. — Пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы убежать. Вряд ли тебя это спасёт, но попробовать стоит, а?  
— Зачем? — Эггзи сплюнул на пол кровь и всё же выпрямился, сев на пятки. — Почему бы просто меня не убить?  
Игги улыбнулась, и он заметил, что теперь она не пыталась прятать зубы.  
— Ну, по-первых, — сказала она, загнув один палец, — ты реально прикольный, хотя вёл себя в баре как дебил. Во-вторых, — она загнула второй, — мне пока не разрешается охотиться. Но мама подарила тебя мне. Значит, я могу немного поиграть. Когда ещё выпадет такой шанс?  
— Действительно, — пробормотал Эггзи.  
Игги подняла стул и села на него, демонстративно сложив руки на коленях.  
— Пятнадцать минут, Гэри! — сказала она с улыбкой. — Отсчёт пошёл.  
И Эггзи побежал. 

В любой другой ситуации он бы воспринял всю эту вампирскую чушь как... как чушь, но и девчонка, и мужчина в белом были слишком сильными по человеческим меркам. Проще было думать, что за ним гонятся с собаками, а это значило, что первым делом стоило сбить их со следа.   
Вокруг высилась сумеречная промзона, заброшенные склады с выбитыми стёклами и граффити на стенах. Будь рядом река, Эггзи прыгнул бы в неё без раздумий, а потом выбрался бы с другой стороны и попытался затеряться среди улиц. Но реки не было. Полуоглушённый, Эггзи вообще слабо представлял, где находится.   
Вторым его порывом было кинуться к людям — вряд ли его стали бы убивать на глазах прохожих. Он замер, прислушался и бросился в ту сторону, откуда доносился шум автомобилей. Если повезёт, ему удастся остановить попутку и скрыться раньше, чем истекут отмеренные ему пятнадцать минут.   
Пометавшись между блоками, Эггзи вышел к небольшому магазинчику при заправке рядом с шоссе. Он влетел в открытые двери и с лёгким разочарованием увидел там одинокого продавца, скучавшего над кроссвордом.  
При виде Эггзи продавец нахмурился.   
— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть брезгливую опаску в голосе.  
— Позвонить, — выпалил Эггзи. — Можно от вас позвонить?  
— Пожалуйста. — Продавец кивнул в сторону прикрепленного к стене телефона.  
Эггзи заметил, что рука его скользнула под прилавок, где, скорее всего, дожидалась своего часа тревожная кнопка. Или обрез.  
Номер он набирал по памяти, надеясь, что тот не был одноразовым. Поэтому когда с той стороны провода откликнулась девушка, Эггзи едва сумел сдержать стон облегчения.   
— Оксфорды, — сказал он, — но не броуги. Это срочно, пожалуйста...  
— Ваша жалоба принята, — мелодично и равнодушно отозвалась девушка. — Всего доброго.  
Связь прервалась. Интересно, сколько у него оставалось времени? Минут пять? Эггзи схватил со стеллажа разводной ключ и пулей вылетел из магазина, игнорируя возмущённый крик продавца.   
Он успел добраться до шоссе, но остановить попутку не смог: его схватили за шиворот и с такой силой дёрнули назад, что он пролетел добрых несколько метров, прежде чем свалился на бетон.   
— Позвонил своим друзьям? — лукаво улыбнулась ему Игги.  
— Я позвонил в полицию, — ответил Эггзи, медленно поднимаясь на ноги и поудобнее перехватывая ключ, — потому что ты чокнутая, нахрен.  
Пока он бегал по промзоне, успело стемнеть ещё сильнее: короткие британские сумерки медленно перетекали в ночь, которая грозила быть безлунной и тёмной. Чем сильнее сгущался мрак, тем ярче переливались в тусклом свете зажигавшихся фонарей глаза Игги, будто на дне её зрачков были катафоты.   
— Дурак, — сказала Игги, подступая ближе. — Вооружился? Тебе это не поможет. И полиция тебе не поможет.  
Она бросилась, но Эггзи предвидел её атаку, поэтому сумел увернуться. Ключ описал широкую дугу в воздухе и опустился точно на висок Игги, вырвав у неё ошарашенный вскрик. Она развернулась, глядя на Эггзи с таким удивлением, словно меньше всего она ожидала ответного нападения.   
Вдоль её уха протянулась полоска тёмной крови, которую Игги отёрла, с изумлением уставившись на свои пальцы.   
— Хорош, — легкомысленно пожала плечами она. — Достал. И что дальше?  
Движения её чем-то напоминали движения Газели, но в них не хватало академичности, выученности, следа многолетней практики. Игги перемещалась легко и свободно, как будто просто ходила, как будто тело её весило не больше пёрышка. Эггзи увернулся ещё раз, и ещё раз, а потом лицо его обожгло ударом — Игги попала ему по щеке растопыренными пальцами, и ногти у неё оказались гораздо грубее и жёстче, чем у обыкновенного человека.   
Эггзи чудом не выронил ключ. Он попятился, осознавая, что его начали уводить прочь от шоссе — загонять в угол, как дичь.   
Игги облизала нижнюю губу и улыбнулась. Чем темнее становилось, тем меньше она походила на человека, хотя Эггзи понимал, что это дурное освещение строит оптические иллюзии: заостряет черты лица и грубо обрисовывает тени. Сам он, должно быть, в полумраке выглядел не лучше.   
Он подпустил Игги поближе и сделал ложный выпад, заставив её дёрнуться прочь, а затем ударил вновь — в то же место, так же хлёстко и с размаху, так что загудели пальцы. От силы удара Игги отшатнулась, и Эггзи пнул её в бок ногой, а потом прыгнул сверху, придавив к земле весом своего тела.   
Игги попыталась вырваться, но Эггзи вдавил ключ ей в глотку, почти полностью перекрыв кислороду путь. Кем бы эта сучка ни была, у неё текла кровь, и воздух ей тоже был нужен. Она могла дёргаться сколько угодно, толку в этом всё равно было чуть: Эггзи весил чуть ли не вдвое больше неё, а обездвиженная, она не могла использовать скорость для того, чтобы ударить с силой.   
Первым его желанием было размозжить ей голову ключом, лупить по черепу до тех пор, пока он не треснет, но что-то его остановило: быть может, мольба во взгляде Игги, или прорезавшееся не к месту сочувствие. Вместо того, чтобы ударить, Эггзи застыл на бёдрах Игги, не вполне понимая, что ему делать дальше.   
Шум в голове словно бы стал сильнее — теперь, когда от лица начала отливать кровь. Тихий вкрадчивый шум, похожий на шелест волн о гальку, и тонкая боль в том месте, где до его щеки дотянулись когти. Игги улыбнулась и осторожно забрала из его руки гаечный ключ. Он безвольно разжал пальцы и будто в замедленной съёмке наблюдал, как она размахивается и бьёт.   
Удар выбил из него сознание на пару секунд — он пришёл в себя с жутковатым ощущением непринадлежности к собственному телу, на влажном бетоне, прижимаясь к нему щекой. В голове звенело так, словно там находился весь Лондонский Филармонический оркестр. Стараясь не терять ни секунды, Эггзи поднялся, его повело в сторону, но он удержался на ногах и выпрямился.   
Игги стояла и смотрела на него, помахивая ключом.   
— Ещё один момент, — сказала она, — о котором почему-то ни слова не сказали в «Сумерках» — гипноз. Или феромоны. Честно говоря, хрен проссышь, никогда не интересовалась биологией. Но я тут с тобой в игры играю, ты же понимаешь? Я на раз-два могу заставить тебя ползать передо мной на коленях и вылизывать мои кроссовки. Это круто, что ты пытаешься отмахаться, но толку особого в этом нет. Жаль тебя обламывать, но если бы я не позволила тебе, фиг бы ты меня завалил.   
Она завела руку за спину и отшвырнула ключ, который блеснул в размазанном фонарном свете и исчез в темноте.   
— Но мне надоело, хотя играть с тобой было забавно, — продолжила Игги, шагая в сторону Эггзи. — Мама уже нервничает, наверное.  
Эггзи пятился, пока не упёрся лопатками в стену, и тогда Игги схватила его за горло и сдавила когтями. Дышать стало тяжело, Эггзи попытался отпихнуть чужую руку, но это было абсолютно бесполезно, как сдвигать с места колонну.   
Игги задрала его футболку и коснулась живота кончиками пальцев в мягком, почти нежном прикосновении. Эггзи перехватил её за запястье, но оно ушло из-под руки. Поначалу Эггзи даже не понял, что происходит: это был какой-то момент ступора, долгие секунды перед падением в бездну.  
А потом бездна его поглотила.   
Боль была такой, что Эггзи не услышал собственного крика, больше почувствовал, как срываются голосовые связки. Бледное лицо Игги перед его взглядом заволокла красная пелена, словно кто-то накачал крови в его глазные яблоки. Он орал, уже не пытаясь вырваться, и продолжил орать, когда перестали держать ноги, и он упал на землю. Инстинктивно он вцепился в собственный живот, ощутил под пальцами что-то мягкое и горячее, почти раскалённое на ощупь, после чего крик его перерос в почти звериный вой.   
Ему никогда в жизни не было так больно: ни когда его избивали в младших классах, ни когда он свалился с пожарной лестницы и сломал пятку, ни когда он дрался с толпой вооружённых солдат в убежище Валентайна. У этой новой боли был какой-то другой уровень, чудовищный и запредельный, недоступный человеческому рассудку.   
Лёжа на земле, Эггзи бестолково царапал бетон ногтями, уже молча, только натужно и хрипло дыша. Снова сработал какой-то инстинкт: страх вместе с воплем выпустить из тела кровь и умереть, хотя в том, что он умрёт, Эггзи был уверен почти наверняка.   
Он сумел, наконец, разлепить веки и взглянуть на Игги, которая ответила ему равнодушным взглядом.   
— Ты должен меня понять, — сказала она, словно пытаясь оправдаться, — это как день рождения, моя первая...  
Она не успела договорить, потому что в следующий момент автоматная очередь снесла ей половину черепа. Эггзи вздрогнул всем телом, когда на него посыпались ошмётки костей и мозгов, но сил ни удивляться, ни кричать у него не осталось.   
Мерлин вынырнул из темноты, подёрнутой по краям красным, присел рядом и протянул к нему ладонь, свободной рукой оперевшись на автомат. Пальцы его зависли совсем рядом с лицом Эггзи, но он почему-то так и не решился притронуться.   
Лицо у него было совершенно каменным. Эггзи бы даже нашёл это забавным, если бы не корчился в агонии.   
— Deus ex machina, Эггзи, — сказал Мерлин и выпрямился. — Уильям, грузи его в машину. Поедете за нами, будете следить за «хвостом».   
Эггзи облизал губы.  
— Ты немного опоздал, — заметил он полубессвязно. — Она мне живот вспорола.  
— Это сложно не заметить, — ответил ему Мерлин. — Уильям?

Он даже не выглядел встревоженным, и Эггзи это почти покоробило. На секунду или чуть дольше — потом его схватили за руки и за ноги, и он был слишком занят тем, чтобы не орать от боли.   
Его втащили в машину. Он отключился на пару секунд и пришёл в себя от толчка, когда они тронулись с места.   
Мерлин сидел рядом, и голова Эггзи покоилась на его коленях. Он придерживал Эггзи за подбородок ладонью, не позволяя ему сползти обратно на сиденье.   
Вопросов у Эггзи была тьма, они роились в его сознании как мотыльки вокруг свечи. Но первым делом он сказал вполне утвердительно:  
— Она мне брюхо вспорола.  
— Да, — согласился с ним Мерлин, и палец его вжался точно под челюсть Эггзи, словно прощупывая пульс.  
— После такого не живут.  
— Иногда живут.  
— Не живут, — упрямо повторил Эггзи.  
Держать глаза открытыми было сложно, но Эггзи старался. Запрокинув голову, он мог видеть скользящие по лицу Мерлина полоски света от фонарей.  
Под его поясницей растекалась кровавая лужа. Он не столько слышал, сколько ощущал, как капли срывались с обивки и стучали о резиновый коврик. Было по-прежнему больно, но желание орать куда-то исчезло, сменившись апатичной сонливостью, и Эггзи был достаточно подкован, чтобы понимать: травматический шок утащит его на тот свет раньше, чем они доберутся до... куда бы они там ни направлялись.   
— Я умираю, — на всякий случай сказал Эггзи, словно это было не очевидно, и съехал с колен на сиденье.  
Мерлин наконец обратил на него внимание.  
— Там такая хуйня произошла, Мерлин, — торопливо заговорил Эггзи. — Девчонка накачала меня рогипнолом, я очухался на складе, а там...  
— Я знаю, — перебил его Мерлин.  
Он слегка развернулся и взял Эггзи за голову обеими ладонями, глядя ему в глаза. Зрение смазывалось, голова кружилась, но Эггзи огромным усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться.   
— Расклад такой, — сказал Мерлин. — Ты или умираешь, после чего тебя погребают за счёт Службы, или ты живёшь достаточно долго, чтобы взглянуть на внуков Шарлотты Кембриджской собственными глазами.  
От неожиданности Эггзи закашлялся, ощутив на зубах мерзкий металлический привкус.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Я даю тебе выбор, Эггзи. В обоих случаях твоя семья будет считать тебя мёртвым. Однако во втором случае ты останешься жив.  
— Что? — Эггзи даже попытался привстать, но Мерлин его удержал. — Как я, нахрен, могу делать выбор, если я ничерта не понимаю?  
— Ты умираешь, — мягко сказал Мерлин, и пальцы его ласково скользнули по скулам Эггзи. — Через несколько минут ты потеряешь сознание. Потом у тебя остановится сердце. Допустим, его можно будет завести, но ты, вероятнее всего, впадёшь в кому. На объяснения нет времени. Выбирай, иначе я сделаю выбор за тебя.  
Когда они виделись в последний раз, Мерлин был одет в серебристый костюм Артура, который ему совершенно не шёл, хотя скроен был точно по его жилистой, худощавой фигуре. Сейчас, насколько Эггзи мог видеть своим помутившимся зрением, на Мерлине был знакомый армейский свитер с кожаными латками на плечах и локтях. Эта простая деталь почему-то его успокоила.  
Эггзи спросил:  
— Что будет с моей семьёй, если я выберу второе?  
— Пособие, — ответил Мерлин, — достаточное, чтобы Мишель забыла о работе до конца своих дней.  
Эггзи засмеялся, хотя смех его получился больше похожим на кашель.  
— Какой дурак откажется от жизни? 


	3. Chapter 3

За окном шёл дождь. Эггзи полуутоп в воздушной мягкости пухового одеяла, полностью отдавшись сонливой неге. Он только что вернулся из подготовительного лагеря морпехов, и мать перестелила ему бельё, а может быть, он ждал в своей комнате возвращения отца, избавленный по малолетству от всех проблем взрослой жизни.   
Капли стучали по подоконнику размеренно и тяжело, и ветер доносил с улицы запах выполощенных холодом улиц.   
За смеженными веками плясала белая пыль, и Эггзи лениво следил за ней. Под ним разлился тёплый ласковый океан, упругий как резина, и Эггзи плавал на его поверхности. Пальцы подёргивались, то погружаясь в тёплую жидкость, то выныривая из неё. Солнце светило ему в лицо, и веки под этим светом казались тонкими, как крылья летучей мыши, подёрнутыми вязью кровеносных сосудов.   
Ему было три года, и он впервые поехал с мамой и папой на берег Мёртвого моря, которое ненавидело непрошеных гостей так сильно, что всё время пыталось вытолкнуть их на берег. Эггзи зашёл по пояс и упал в него животом, а оно мягко спружинило и вернуло его на вспененный солью песок. Там он лежал, ощущая, как сохнет на щеках вода, как кожа его покрывается белой коркой — твёрдой, как яичная скорлупа.   
Он попытался перевернуться на живот и встать, но скорлупа его удержала. Соль Мёртвого моря засыхала на нём, лишая движения, и чем сильнее он бился, тем твёрже становился панцирь. Эггзи попытался разлепить веки, но его ресницы приросли к щекам, срослись с ними, вошли в мышцы и расползлись по ним корневой сетью. Он попытался закричать, но солёная вода уже затвердевала в его глотке, лишая возможности издать хотя бы звук.   
Море вцепилось в его щиколотку и потащило обратно, обездвиженного, как дичь в силке. Он отчаянно забился, втянул в себя воздух, но лёгкие сжались и вытолкнули воздух обратно. Тёплая вода навалилась сверху, давя его своим весом, и неожиданно прошелестела прямо ему в ухо:  
— Дыши вместе со мной. Вдох. Выдох. Давай.  
Он захрипел и задёргался. С трудом подавив панику, он всё-таки начал дышать, следуя указаниям моря, и почти сразу же его лёгкие расправились с грохотом парусов.  
— Вот так, — сказало ему море, и он погрузился, наконец, в темноту.

Пробуждение Эггзи было спокойным и безболезненным. Он открыл глаза и увидел в паре метров перед собой широкую спину, обтянутую белым халатом.   
Слева мерно гудела аппаратура, кардиомонитор отсчитывал биение сердца. Справа стояла капельница, от которой к его руке змеился полупрозрачный провод. Комната была светлой, с высокими потолками, но её уродовали ширмы, столики, компьютеры: этакое сочетание стерильности больничной палаты и захламленности технической лаборатории.   
Охвативший Эггзи восторг («Я жив! Я дышу! Я в порядке!») вынудил скакнуть показатели кардиомитора, издав панический писк. «Белая спина» развернулась, явив Эггзи неожиданно худощавое женское личико, которое совершенно не подходило коренастой широкоплечей фигуре. Иссиня-чёрные волосы женщины были убраны наверх; чуть раскосые зелёные глаза сощурились с нескрываемым осуждением.  
Эггзи чувствовал исходившие от неё запахи злости и антисептика.   
— Не шевелись, — сказала она и отвернулась, чтобы набрать что-то на панели.  
Он тут же попытался пошевелиться, с удивлением обнаружив, что его руки прикованы к кровати. Прикованными оказались и ноги. Он попытался изогнуться дугой, но ремень, протянувшийся под покрывалом, плотно держал его на матрасе.   
От движений покрывало чуть сползло, обнажив руку от кисти до локтя. Кожа была покрыта красноватой коркой, сочившейся сукровицей, тряпично-влажной на вид. К горлу Эггзи подступил комок тошноты.  
— Эй! — вскрикнул он и вздрогнул, испугавшись собственного грубого, сорванного голоса. Не вскрик — какой-то птичий клёкот.  
Включились вкусовые рецепторы, послав в мозг металлически-кровавый вкус.   
— Что такого непонятного может быть во фразе «не шевелись»? — с разочарованием спросила женщина, но ответить ей Эггзи не успел, потому что в палату вошёл Мерлин с пакетом в руке. Поверх серебристого костюма на его плечи был накинут белый халат.   
— Очухался, — поприветствовала его женщина таким тоном, будто Эггзи не должен был приходить в себя. — Я говорила...  
— Я помню, что ты говорила, — перебил её Мерлин. — И мне всё равно. Оставь нас.  
— Вы с Хартом оба безголовые, — проворчала женщина и неожиданно округлила глаза, словно до неё только что дошёл смысл сказанного. Мерлин ответил ей сухим смешком.  
— Моя пока на месте, — сказал он. — Иди, Моргана, я тебя позову.  
Он подошёл к кровати, придвинул стул и сел на него, поставив пакет у ног, после чего уставился на Эггзи с совершенно непонятным выражением лица. Эггзи почувствовал себя обнажённым. Мышцы спины судорожно дёрнуло, будто по ним пустили электрический ток. Он ждал, что сейчас накатит боль, но её по-прежнему не было.   
— Расскажи, что помнишь, — оборвал паузу Мерлин.  
— Может, сначала воды мне дашь? — прошептал Эггзи. Сухая глотка спазматически сжалась. Она не болела — ничего не болело, — но ощущение было таким, словно он долго кричал или выкурил несколько пачек сигарет подряд, доведя горло и лёгкие до состояния исцарапанного куска бетона.  
Мерлин протянул руку, взялся за край покрывала и дёрнул его вниз. Эггзи взглянул на себя, и его снова замутило: кожа его была сукровично-красной везде, куда хватало взгляда. Сочащийся влагой кусок мяса, перетянутый широким мягким ремнём.   
По животу до самого паха шёл шов, такой же омерзительно-красный, как и всё остальное тело.   
— Могу дать тебе воды прополоскать рот, — предложил Мерлин, вернув покрывало на место. — Если сплюнешь. Но зная твой характер...  
— Что за херня со мной? — почти беззвучно спросил Эггзи, мигом забыв про воду. — Это что, инфекция?  
— Вирус. Ретровирус, если быть совсем точным.   
В ответ на приступ паники снова завыл кардиомонитор, но Мерлин продолжал смотреть на Эггзи так, словно его это вообще не волновало. Под его спокойным равнодушным взглядом Эггзи в конце концов успокоился.  
Достаточно, чтобы спросить ровным голосом:  
— Я умираю?  
— Нет. Ты даже пришёл в себя.   
— Это, походу, разозлило ту женщину...  
— Моргана просто не любит, когда что-то идёт не по плану. Вернёмся к тому, что ты помнишь. Рассказывай.  
Эггзи упёрся лопатками в матрас, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его тревожило отсутствие боли: оно казалось нездоровым, неправильным. Всё его тело походило на один большой нарыв — как сплошная кровавая рана могла не болеть? Не говоря о швах на брюхе...   
Ему хотелось ущипнуть себя, но мешали скованные руки. Какого чёрта его вообще привязали к кровати? Он буянил? Сходил с ума? Может быть, он уже сошёл с ума, а Мерлин ему только мерещился?   
Ладно, свои ответы он получит позже. Вздохнув, он начал рассказывать.  
— На похоронах Дина ко мне подошла девчонка, представилась Игги, племянницей Дина. Мы поболтали и пошли в бар. Я вообще ни о чём таком не думал: ну, девчонка, ну, родственница Дина. Мало ли у него родни, я о нём почти ничего не знал. Знал только, что он говнюк, и этого всегда хватало. Мы пошли в бар. Господи. — Эггзи застонал. — Я вёл себя как влюблённый кретин. Сначала мне просто хотелось её трахнуть. Потом я чуть ли не слюни на неё пускал. Она сыпанула мне что-то в пиво, и я отрубился.  
Мерлин смотрел на него не мигая, со скрытой раздражающей полуулыбкой, ломавшей уголки губ. Эггзи отвернулся от него и уставился в потолок.   
— Очнулся я привязанным к стулу на каком-то складе. Башка гудела — пиздец. Ко мне сразу же подкатил какой-то седой щеголь в белом костюме, вроде Теодор, и старуха на инвалидном кресле, которую тот называл мамой. Щеголь начал впаривать мне какую-то полную хуйню. Серьёзно, бред.  
— Какую именно «хуйню» начал «впаривать» тебе «щеголь»? — спросил Мерлин. — Ты помнишь?  
Эггзи поморщился.  
— Помню. Начал заливать курс биологии от саентологов, не меньше. Что типа у людей нет естественных врагов, но на самом деле есть, и это вампиры. Но это вроде как не обычные вампиры типа Гэри Олдмана и того чувака из «Интервью с вампиром», а какие-то другие. Он не распространялся, а я был слишком занят тем, чтобы справиться с тошнотой. Плюс, они спрашивали о «Кингсмен». В контексте этой саентологической проповеди.  
Эггзи покосился на Мерлина, чуть приподняв бровь, но выражение лица у того оставалось совершенно нечитаемым.  
— Продолжай, — попросил он.  
— Ладно. — Эггзи лизнул нижнюю губу и поморщился: язык и губы у него были сухими, как наждак. — Потом старуха заявила, что типа я человек на самом деле. Офигеть, да? Вот это новость. Теодор схватил меня за шкирку и немного потряс, но бабка велела ему меня отпустить. Потом снова нарисовалась та девчонка, она меня отвязала и сказала, что у меня есть пятнадцать минут форы. И я смылся.  
— Недалеко, верно? — не без издёвки заметил Мерлин, и Эггзи фыркнул, даже не пытаясь оправдаться.   
— Она меня отпиздила как чёртова младенца, одной левой сделала. А на вид такая мелкая.  
Мерлин помолчал, а потом наклонился и зашуршал пакетом.   
— Теперь встречный вопрос, — сказал Эггзи. — Что за херня происходит?  
Выпрямившись, Мерлин щёлкнул замком ремня, державшего правую руку Эггзи на раме кровати, и протянул ему стакан — обыкновенный, бумажный, в каких обычно продавали кофе на вынос. Эггзи шевельнул пальцами на пробу, повертел запястьем, удивляясь тому, насколько легко слушались его мышцы.   
— Это что? — спросил он, взяв стаканчик.  
— Ты же хотел пить, — ответил Мерлин.  
Эггзи заглянул в стаканчик: там на два пальца плескалась густая на вид, чёрно-алая жидкость. Он даже не успел спросить ничего — нёбо и глотку заволокло вязкой металлической слюной, будто разом открылись все внутренние раны. Снова запищал кардиомонитор, Эггзи дёрнулся и инстинктивно сжал руку в кулак.  
Из смятого стаканчика во все стороны брызнула кровь, пачкая простыни красным.   
— Какого хрена, позволь узнать, ты творишь? — вскрикнула Моргана, неожиданно показавшись из-за двери.  
Сквозь молочную пелену Эггзи видел её угловатый силуэт. Она передвигалась рывками, будто кто-то сделал много фотографий, а потом склеил их в одну плёнку.   
— Эксперимент, — глухо ответил Мерлин. Он поймал Эггзи за запястье и аккуратно разжал сведённые пальцы, вытащив из них расплющенную картонку. — Эггзи? — Правой, свободной рукой он схватил его за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе. — Ты меня видишь? Опиши свои ощущения.  
Эггзи втянул в себя воздух и тяжело выдохнул.  
— Я в ёбаном бешенстве, — медленно проговорил он, делая долгие паузы между словами. Мерлин попытался отстраниться, но Эггзи вцепился в его руку и потянул на себя. — Мне кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит?  
— Обязательно. — Мерлин высвободился и встал. — Моргана, отключай его.  
— А что ты хотел? — спросила Моргана зло. — Они даже наполовину его не перестроили!  
— Другие в это время уже начинали реагировать на кровь.  
— По-твоему, он не отреагировал?  
— Иначе, — веско бросил Мерлин. Что-то зазвенело в его голосе, злобное и древнее, и Эггзи подавил желание инстинктивно сжаться и сделаться мельче.  
Собственная реакция его обозлила — маленькая капелька в целом океане бушующей злости. Подстёгнутый яростью, он напряг мышцы и рванулся вперёд, пытаясь выдернуть левую руку из оков, и, к его удивлению, ремень подался: изогнулась металлическая рама кровати, подчиняясь его движению, звонко затрещал раздираемый ремень.   
Мерлин чуть повернул голову.  
— Остальным достаточно слабенького толчка, — без прежнего раздражения сказала Моргана, — а ему приходится перестраиваться заново. Полностью, Мерлин. Я удивлена, что он вообще очнулся.  
— Конечно, он очнулся, — сказал Мерлин. — А если ты немедленно его не отключишь, он оборвёт ремни и перевернёт тут всё вверх дном. Сде...  
— Мерлин, — рявкнул Эггзи, уклоняясь от рук подошедшей к нему Морганы. — Стой! Что с моей матерью?  
— С неё всё хорошо. Я же обещал, что с ней всё будет хорошо, разве нет?  
Он развернулся и пошёл к выходу.  
— Мерлин! — заорал Эггзи ему вслед, но он так и не обернулся.

Ремней не было, когда он пришёл в себя снова, и кожа его больше не казалась кирпично красной и влажной, словно смоченные в сукровице тряпки. Немного тянуло мышцы, как от долгого неподвижного лежания, при каждом сглатывании слюна царапала высушенное горло. Эггзи торопливо откинул простынь и с удивлением обнаружил, что на месте уродливых воспалённых швов у него теперь была едва заметная полоска розовой кожи.   
Он сел, поставив босые ноги на холодную плитку, и огляделся. В палате не было ни единой души, только многочисленные компьютеры, зиявшие чёрными мёртвыми экранами. Ни один аппарат не был подключён к Эггзи: он в кои-то веки оказался свободен — и от пут, и от датчиков, фиксировавших каждое его движение.   
На стуле рядом с койкой лежал простой медицинский халат. Эггзи поднялся, торопливо натянул его на себя и запахнул края.  
— Эй! — позвал он. — Есть тут кто?  
Под потолком в углах оживились камеры, повернувшись к источнику звука с лёгким жужжанием, которое в пустой комнате показалось Эггзи оглушительным. Он помахал рукой.   
— Я вроде как пришёл в себя, — сказал он. — Меня не собираются, э-э, навестить?  
Он постоял несколько минут, ожидая, что сейчас в палату ворвётся уже знакомая ему черноволосая женщина, Моргана, но она так и не появилась. Заскучав, Эггзи подошёл к двери. Датчик на замке мигнул с красного на зелёный, и панель с шипением отъехала.   
Эггзи вышел в коридор, придерживая края халата рукой.   
— Эй! — снова крикнул он и вздрогнул, когда голос его пронёсся по коридору и вернулся к нему эхом. — Твою мать. Куда все делись?  
Коридор бесконечно растянулся вправо и влево: серебристо-белая кишка со скрытыми в стенах дверями. Эггзи не видел их, скорее чувствовал — полое пространство за хромированной обшивкой.  
Он взглянул вверх, на камеры. Ощущение слежки, не оставлявшее его в последнее время ни на секунду, усилилось почти до дискомфорта. Беззвучно выругавшись, Эггзи повернул налево и двинулся по коридору.   
Отсутствие людей его почти не удивило, может быть, только чуть озадачило в первые минуты. В конце концов, это был «Кингсмен», и он снова сюда вернулся: всё происходящее могло быть ещё одним тестом, самым последним, покруче испытания с собакой. А может быть, пока он валялся в отключке и залечивал дырку в животе, случился очередной конец света, и он остался последним живым существом на планете. Как в «28 дней спустя». Только он и видеокамеры, которые смотрели ему вслед слепыми зрачками.   
Эггзи невольно улыбнулся своим мыслям. Конечно, он был не последним. Он почти чувствовал живых существ вокруг, десятки бьющихся сердец, сотни литров крови, которые эти сердца гоняли по венам, шаги и перешёптывания, стократ умноженные гулким металлическим эхо. Но пустой серебристый коридор его дизориентировал. Он не знал, как долго тут пробыл, не знал, какое стояло время суток и сколько сейчас было времени. Тут ничего не было: ни окон, ни часов, только камеры и полости в стенах, которые он полубессознательно цеплял пальцами по пути.   
Около одной из полостей он замер. Пальцы ощутимо обдул сквозняк, и Эггзи приник к панели ухом. Тишина. Он хотел пойти дальше, но что-то его удержало, какое-то ощущение на грани с предчувствием.   
Позади его тянулся коридор, перед ним был он же. Эггзи уже мог описал пару кругов, сам того не зная: никаких ориентиров вокруг не было, даже грязи на стенах, даже потёртостей на полу. Ни логотипов на камерах, ни следов от потопов на потолке. Ничего, что могло бы намекнуть, куда идти дальше, только эта невидимая глазу дверь и стойкое ощущение, что он прибыл на место.   
Эггзи ощупал пальцами панель вдоль щелей, откуда тянуло сквозняком, попробовал толкнуть и подцепить её ногтями, но ничего не вышло. Тогда он отступил на пару шагов назад, собираясь идти дальше, но начал колебаться даже раньше, чем отошёл на десяток метров.  
Вернувшись к двери, он зачем-то постучал, и панель — к его огромному удивлению — сдвинулась, на мгновение ослепив Эггзи ярким светом. Он и не думал, что освещение в коридоре было приглушённым, что растянутые вдоль потолка неоновые лампы давали лишь слабый рассеянный свет, но когда его залило белизной из открывшейся комнаты, он едва не перестал видеть окончательно.   
Эггзи вошёл в проём, пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие слёзы, и замер. Помещение было небольшим, где-то пять на пять метров. Посередине стоял чёрный стол, слишком резкий и контрастный на фоне белоснежных стен, пола и потолка. Эггзи уставился на него как зачарованный, не в силах отвести глаз, и отмер только когда к нему обратились по имени.   
— Эггзи, — позвал его Мерлин, постучав кончиками пальцев по столу. — Садись.  
Эггзи сел даже раньше, чем успел осмыслить приказ. С шипением встала на место панель, вновь превратив стену в цельную поверхность. Эггзи прищурился, покачал головой и потёр глаза ребром правой ладони: он чувствовал себя совершенно дезориентированным, очертания сидевшего напротив Мерлина смазывались и размывались, делая попытки рассмотреть его почти мучительными.  
— Почему тут так ярко, — хрипло спросил Эггзи, не выдержав и зажмурившись окончательно. — Чёртов белый, как ты тут видишь вообще?  
— Твоя сетчатка перестраивается. — Его пальцев коснулось что-то холодное — Мерлин вложил ему в руку очки, которые Эггзи сразу же надел. Смотреть сквозь поляризованные линзы было намного проще. Он смог, наконец, разглядеть Мерлина.  
На нём не было уродливого серебристого костюма с розовым галстуком, который, похоже, был своеобразной униформой Артуров. Мерлин был одет в тёмный пиджак и водолазку, и выглядел он уставшим, даже измотанным на грани с изнеможением.   
Может быть, мелькнуло в мыслях Эггзи, тут действительно случился конец света.   
— Что за игры, блядь, в прятки? — спросил он. — Я добрых полчаса шатался по пустому коридору. Разве так встречают победивших смерть?  
На столе стояла бутылка с водой и стакан. Эггзи без лишних церемоний схватил её, скрутил пробку и жадно начал пить прямо из горла, только теперь осознав, какую жажду испытывал. Жажду и чёртов голод.  
— Где мы вообще? — Он отставил ополовиненную бутылку. — Какой-нибудь тайный этаж под тайным этажом штаба?  
— Макгилликаддис Рикс, — ответил Мерлин. — Графство Керри.  
Если бы Эггзи было чем захлебнуться, он бы сделал это незамедлительно.  
— Это же Ирландия, — ошарашенно сказал он.  
Линзы его очков мигнули, приняв сигнал, и показали карту.  
— Юго-запад. Деревня Уотервилль относительно недалеко отсюда.  
Эггзи молчал почти минуту, разглядывая карту.  
— Мы же в середине ёбаного ничего.  
— Почему? Мы на краю горного хребта. Тут восхитительная природа.  
Испепеляющий взгляд, который бросил Эггзи на Мерлина, явно пропал втуне: тот и бровью не повёл. То ли не увидел из-за очков, то ли плевать хотел, и Эггзи склонялся ко второму варианту.   
— Но почему?  
Мерлин, казалось, вообще не двигался с того самого момента, как Эггзи сел на стул. Его поза была расслабленно-усталой, переплетённые пальцы лежали на столе, выделяясь своей бледностью на фоне чёрной столешницы. И глядя на них, впервые с момента пробуждения, Эггзи испытал страх.   
Мерлин ждал его здесь, в этой крохотной комнатке, сделанной специально для этой встречи. Какие-то рабочие выкрасили стены в белый, натянули белый потолок, уложили белую плитку и замазали швы белой шпаклёвкой. Какие-то люди внесли сюда чёрный стол. И всё это — чтобы напугать и дезориентировать его, Эггзи.   
Мерлин знал, когда он придёт в себя, и ждал его в этой комнатке, каким-то образом понимая, что Эггзи не сможет мимо неё пройти.   
Повинуясь порыву, Эггзи вскочил со стула, но Мерлин остановил его мягким:  
— Сядь.  
Он сел. Всё его естество было против, его разум разрывался, как пожарная сирена, но тело не могло ослушаться.  
— Успокойся и послушай меня, — продолжил Мерлин глубоким, спокойным голосом. — В Лондоне опасно. И да, это связано с твоими старыми знакомыми.  
Эггзи хотел бы ослушаться, выматериться, швырнуть в Мерлина стулом и сбежать отсюда, пока цел, но он не мог. Его словно цепями приковали к этому месту, зафиксировали ошейником голову, заставили смотреть перед собой. Он был обездвижен, как под наркотиками, и это до омерзения походило на тот случай со складом.   
— Homo sapiens vampiris, — начал рассказывать Мерлин, и одновременно с его голосом встроенные дисплеи очков показали Эггзи старый жёлто-коричневый череп, похожий на кошачий, только слишком большой для животного. — Антропоморфные хищники, созданные природой специально для контроля за популяцией человека. С отсутствием естественных врагов люди плодились слишком сильно. Что делает в такой ситуации эволюция? Создаёт естественный механизм усечения количества особей. Равновесный ответ. Хищников, достаточно разумных, чтобы представлять опасность для человека.  
У черепа, фотографию которого рассматривал Эггзи, были клыки и мощная челюсть: капкан из зубов, предназначенный для того, чтобы рвать живую плоть. Диссонанс создавал только большой черепной свод, явно вмещавший в себя приличных размеров мозг.   
— Единственное, возможно, чего не учла эволюция: хищники были так же разумны, как и люди. Выполнив своё предназначение, они не вымерли, а адаптировались. Человек взял в руки камень и превратил его в оружие — то же самое сделал хищник-гоминид. Человек построил защищённый город — хищник-гоминид нашёл способ пробраться в него и слиться с толпой, чтобы охотиться, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания.  
Вампиры, Эггзи, — это не полуночные твари, спящие в гробах и превращающиеся при свете солнца в пепел. Это такие же разумные гоминиды, способные к абстрактному мышлению, только более сильные и быстрые, выносливые, умеющие видеть в темноте. Обладающие полным спектром особенностей, позволяющих им выслеживать, убивать и пожирать добычу.   
— Я не понимаю, — в голосе Эггзи зазвучал искренний страх, — к чему ты клонишь. Сколько времени я уже тут? Что происходит?  
— Настоящий эволюционный шедевр, — продолжил Мерлин, полностью игнорируя Эггзи. — Лёгкий и крепкий скелет, огромный мозг, адаптивность, долгий срок жизни. Но по законам природы вампиры должны были быстренько сожрать добычу и сгинуть — или адаптироваться ещё раз, став всеядными, травоядными... начав охотиться на мелкое зверьё. Портить свой шедевр природе не хотелось, поэтому она поставила предохранитель: сделала размножение вампиров сложным и по большей части безуспешным занятием. Между собой они размножались со скрипом и неохотой. Зато, как выяснилось, человеко-вампирский союз, союз охотника и добычи, давал вполне жизнеспособных гибридов. Они рождались людьми, но их можно было без особого труда обратить в вампиров с гарантированным результатом — с помощью ретровируса, заменявшего человеческую составляющую ДНК на вампирскую. Месяц-другой лихорадочной агонии — и миру предстаёт новорожденный вампир. Со временем мы научились вводить людей в сопор, чтобы перестройка не причиняла им дискомфорта.  
От этого «мы» Эггзи передёрнуло физически, так что спали невидимые оковы, удерживавшие его на месте. Он снова вскочил, цепляясь пальцами за спинку стула: ошарашенный, откровенно напуганный. Весь этот бред звучал слишком правдоподобно, и Мерлин, хоть и обладал чувством юмора, явно не стал бы ломать комедию так долго.   
И эта чёртова девчонка на складе...   
— Как давно я здесь? — спросил Эггзи, снова ощущая сухость в горле. Он боялся услышать ответ, но ждать дольше просто не мог.  
— Четыре месяца и восемнадцать дней, — ответил Мерлин.  
У Эггзи подкосились ноги. Теперь он начинал вспоминать, урывками, идиотские фантазии о море, яичную скорлупу, свернувшиеся лёгкие, озноб и жар, секундные моменты пробуждения и белый потолок над головой. Голоса, как будто из радиоприёмника, и лихорадочные болезненные сны. Всё это дерьмо. Рану в животе, от которой осталась только полоска зажившей розовой кожи.   
Повинуясь толком не оформившейся догадке, он сунул в рот пальцы и тут же со вскриком отдёрнул руку, когда по подушечке царапнуло чем-то острым. В его рту были грёбаные клыки, длинные и острые, рядом с обычными человеческими. Стоило нащупать, и он начал их чувствовать. Они мешали, царапали губы и язык.   
— Ты бы умер, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Мерлин. Эггзи впервые обратил внимание, что руки его были стиснуты так сильно, что костяшки чуть ли не прорывали кожу. — Мне не нравилась эта идея, но я не хотел тебя потерять. — Он помолчал. — Это было бы нерационально. Не в нашем положении.  
Эггзи окинул его неверящим взглядом.  
— Просто охренеть, — сказал он. — Ох-ре-неть. Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил во всё это? Ты, блядь, мне картину мира только что с ног на голову перевернул. — Чем сильнее Эггзи распалялся, тем слабее чувствовал пьянящий ужас, поэтому он решил закрепить результат. — Весь сраный «Кингсмен» — сборище кровососущих тварей? Кстати, почему «вампиры»? Почему не оборотни или ещё какая хрень?  
Мерлина словно отпустило. Как только Эггзи начал беситься, его расслабленность перестала казаться наигранной.  
— Это изобретение вампиров, — сказал он. — «Opiri» — старославянское слово, его можно приблизительно перевести как «тот, кто охотится на других». Чушь с боязнью солнца, осиновыми кольями, крестами и прочей ерундой — опять же вампирская легенда. Тем, кто ищет ведьм по конкретному описанию, нет времени присматриваться к добропорядочному соседу. Большой мозг, Эггзи. Адаптивность.  
Покачав головой, Эггзи невесело рассмеялся.  
— И что, ты тоже... такой?  
— Все агенты «Кингсмен» такие.   
— У Гарри не было клыков.  
Мерлин поднял брови.  
— Как ты предполагаешь общаться с людьми, сверкая клыками? У нас есть штатный стоматолог. Твои зубы тоже спилят. Обычная практика.  
Почти минуту они провели в тишине. Эггзи рассматривал свои пальцы, обыкновенные человеческие руки, с которыми не произошло никаких видимых изменений. Ногти были аккуратно пострижены: похоже, кто-то ухаживал за ним, пока он валялся в коме. Почти пять месяцев беспробудного сна. В это было сложно поверить, но не верить оказалось труднее.   
От мысли, что ногти ему мог постригать сам Мерлин, у Эггзи ком встал поперёк горла.   
— Что с моей матерью? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз.  
— Ты стал жертвой несчастного случая, героически погиб, спасая других людей из пожара. Администрация города и некий анонимный доброжелатель, дочь которого ты спас, пожаловали твоей семье ежемесячное пособие. Как и было обещано.  
Эггзи аккуратно снял очки и отложил их на край стола. Глаза немедленно начали слезиться из-за ослепительной белизны вокруг, но он упрямо поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо на Мерлина.  
— Как она? — спросил он.  
— Убита горем, — спокойно ответил Мерлин. — Но она справится.  
— Ну ты и сукин сын, — в сердцах рявкнул Эггзи. — Это ведь ваша вина, ты же понимаешь? То, почему я с самого начала оказался в этой заварухе. Почему эта мелкая сучка вспорола мне брюхо. Это ты виноват. Ты и ебаный «Кингсмен».  
Эггзи ожидал, что Мерлин хотя бы отведёт взгляд, но тот продолжал смотреть на него с выражением полной безмятежности на лице. Спокойный, уверенный в себе. Будто ничего страшного не произошло.  
Подумаешь, подчистую уничтожил одну семью, кому какое дело? Словно он и его отец заслужили всё это дерьмо. Словно это всё заслужили его мать и маленькая сестра.   
— Мне жаль. — Мерлин поднялся, вытащил из ящика стола пакет и бросил его на столешницу. — Здесь одежда, переоденься. Ты хочешь есть?  
Желание махать кулаками пропало, стоило Мерлину выпрямиться. Глядя на него, Эггзи испытал иррациональный страх, желание убраться куда-нибудь подальше. Он никуда не сбежал, понятное дело, но вся его злоба ушла на то, чтобы не дрогнуть лицом.   
— А что в меню? Вырезка из человечины? Я не какой-нибудь сраный каннибал, Мерлин.  
— «Людоед», если быть корректным. Каннибализм подразумевает употребление в пищу особей своего вида, — заметил Мерлин. Он прошёл так близко, что едва не зацепил Эггзи плечом. — А ты больше не человек. По крайней мере, не совсем человек. Переодевайся, я жду тебя наверху через пятнадцать минут.  
— Откуда я, нахрен, знаю, куда идти?  
Панель в стене мягко зашипела и отъехала в сторону, реагируя на подошедшего к ней Мерлина. Тот повернулся и взглянул на Эггзи через плечо.  
— Ты знаешь, — сказал он и вышел. 


	4. Chapter 4

В пакете были простая серая футболка, чёрные спортивные брюки и мягкие новенькие «вансы»; в отдельной упаковке лежали носки и бельё. Никаких «оксфордов», ничего похожего на пуленепробиваемый костюм или комбез из тех, что они носили на тренировках. Оставленная Мерлином одежда была противоположностью всему, что представляла из себя Служба.  
Он переоделся, сунул в карман очки и вышел в бесконечный закольцованный коридор без дверей.   
«Ты знаешь». Эггзи поморщился и двинулся вперёд, пальцами трогая незаметные панели в стене, как делал за пару часов до этого. Иногда ногтями он ощущал невидимые глазу стыки, но каждая из дверей была не той — по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Он ждал, когда его снова «дёрнет» что-то подсознательное, что-то, остановившее его у двери в первый раз.  
Пальцы нащупали что-то круглое, какую-то кнопку, и Эггзи замер. Он надавил на неё и сразу же почувствовал натужное гудение тросов, мягкую вибрацию, которой изошли стены.   
Панель в стене отъехала в сторону. Перед Эггзи был лифт: не скучно-белый, как всё вокруг, а обыкновенный, обитый изнутри деревом. На стене висело огромное зеркало в резной раме, будто специально расположенное так, чтобы Эггзи сразу же уставился в глаза своему двойнику.   
Человек в отражении был похож на него — те же черты лица, та же мимика, цвет глаз и волос, — но Эггзи мог поклясться, что из зеркала на него смотрел чужак. И дело было даже не в том, что за пять месяцев комы Эггзи похудел килограммов на десять, и даже не в том, что вид у него был растерянным и озадаченным, почти детским. Нечто чуждое читалось под слоем кожи, мышц и костей. Нечто чуждое лезло изнутри, как сорняк, и незаметно меняло его облик.   
Должно быть, он простоял так долго, потому что двери начали закрываться. Эггзи надавил на кнопку ещё раз и зашёл в лифт, сразу же повернувшись к зеркалу спиной. На панели его этаж значился как «–3», и он, не особо думая, нажал на единицу.   
Интересно, подумал он, почему во всех легендах про вампиров они не отражались в зеркалах? Это ведь просто физика, взаимодействие волн с физическим объектом. Но он бы даже обрадовался, пожалуй, если бы вместо этой незнакомой мрази увидел в зеркале пустоту.   
«Господи, — пробормотал он, не совсем осознавая, что проговаривает слова губами, — во что я влип».   
Кабинка дёрнулась и остановилась. Двери лифта распахнулись, и на Эггзи волной накатил человеческий шум.   
Первый этаж кишел людьми: техниками в белом, гражданскими, какими-то военными. Белизны нижнего уровня не было и в помине: интерьер напоминал внутренности какого-нибудь научно-исследовательского института, только вместо панорамных окон на стенах висели мониторы.   
Какой-то парень с планшетом почти врезался в Эггзи, но отпрянул даже раньше, чем тот успел к нему обратиться.   
— Эй, — окликнул его Эггзи.  
Казалось, гомон стих, вспугнутый его голосом, и все люди одновременно повернулись в его сторону. Он стоял у лифта как на лобном месте, пригвождённый к месту десятками взглядов.   
И почему-то он не чувствовал страха сам, но ощущал чужой страх, едкий и явственный, который исходил от каждого в этом зале.   
Как от стаи оленей, которая увидела хищника.   
— Эй, — сказал кто-то, и иллюзия распалась. Уши его вновь наполнил шум чужих голосов, мягкий шелест подошв о пол, шёпот дыхания. Секунду назад он был центром внимания, а теперь вновь стал невидимкой.  
— Привет, — обратилась к нему девушка в белом халате. Она протянула руку, словно пытаясь коснуться его локтя, но пальцы так и не достигли цели. — Ты, должно быть, новый агент.   
Это не было вопросом. Она убрала протянутую руку и встала на расстоянии пары метров от него.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Эггзи, и она улыбнулась.  
— Все знают. Если ты ищешь Мерлина, то тебе на последний уровень.  
— А где здесь выход? — вдруг поинтересовался Эггзи.  
Она удивлённо подняла брови, но указала направо.  
— Дверь в самом конце.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Эггзи и попытался улыбнуться.  
Мысль о чёртовых клыках пришла к нему в голову слишком поздно. Девушка замерла, неотрывно глядя на его губы, а когда он неловко потянулся к ней с попыткой объясниться, отшатнулась и быстрым шагом пошла прочь.   
«Твою мать», — мысленно выругался Эггзи, машинально тронув кончик клыка языком. Он был очень острым, до дискомфорта, но никаких травм не наносил, потому что идеально подходил к челюсти. Эггзи понятия не имел, было ли так задумано человеческой природой, или эта ерунда появилась у него вместе... с остальными особенностями.   
Он вспомнил старый жёлтый череп, похожий на кошачий, его мощные челюсти, его длинные клыки, затупленные живой плотью. Он не хотел думать об этом, но просто не мог выбросить мысли из головы. Сновавшие туда-сюда по холлу люди его боялись, и он знал это абсолютно точно, потому что мог почувствовать их страх.   
Мог услышать их сердцебиения, мог ощутить их дыхание, мог представить вкус их крови на своём языке.   
Ему нужно было немедленно убираться отсюда.   
Он быстрым шагом направился направо, лавируя между людьми, пока не добрался до простой металлической двери с наклеенной на неё красно-белой лентой. Эггзи потянул на себя ручку, и дверь легко поддалась, пропуская его к серой бетонной лестнице, спиралью уходящей вверх.   
Это казалось странным. В большом холле не было окон. Эггзи не знал, как высоко от земли они находились, но какое-то внутреннее чутьё подсказывало, что идти ему следовало вниз. Но лестницы вниз здесь не было: слева маленькая комнатка упиралась в тупик, у стены которого, словно демонстрируя невозможность прохода, стояла обрызганная краской стремянка, а справа ступени взлетали вверх, в зияющую темноту, блекло подсвеченную жёлтым светом ламп.   
Не долго думая, Эггзи бросился вверх, перескакивая через три ступеньки.   
Он не знал, сколько пробежал, прежде чем выдохся. Как и в белом коридоре, здесь не было никаких ориентиров: только неокрашенные серые стены, кованые облезлые перила и затаившаяся в углах ступеней пыль.   
К тому моменту, когда впереди показался проход, Эггзи уже не бежал, а тащился, время от времени делая перерывы. У дверного косяка ему снова пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дух. Он прислонился плечом к стене и взглянул на дверь — точного близнеца той, что была внизу, только без красно-белой ленты.   
Эггзи потянул её на себя, потом толкнул. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на оставленную позади лестницу, некстати вспомнив вычитанный в детстве из какой-то энциклопедии факт: самая длинная лестница мира принадлежала Альпам, горе Низен. Одиннадцать с лишним тысяч ступеней, три с половиной километра вверх. Вряд ли он прошёл столько, но подъём его измотал сильнее, чем самый суровый морпеховский кросс.   
О себе неожиданно, впервые с момента пробуждения, напомнили мышцы. Ныли руки и ноги, отчего-то начал чесаться шрам на животе, пульс гулко стучал в висках. На Эггзи накатила вялая злость. Он раздражённо толкнул дверь ладонями, отошёл в сторону и бросился на неё плечом в бессмысленном желании высадить к чертям.   
И рухнул на разбитую плитку, когда дверь бесшумно отворилась.   
Ладони болезненно прошлись по осколкам. Эггзи выругался, тряхнул головой и сел, чтобы в следующую секунду едва не подскочить от удивления.   
Перед ним было окно. И не просто окно — огромная стеклянная полусфера, уходящая в растрескавшийся потолок. За прозрачной поверхностью виднелась серовато-зелёная равнина, растянувшаяся под бледно-голубым небом между гор.   
Покачнувшись, Эггзи выпрямился и подошёл к окну. Справа, слева, спереди, насколько хватало взгляда — сплошная пустошь, гигантская травяная пустыня, переливавшийся всеми оттенками зелёного и бурого, из которой, как изломанная спина древнего зверя, вздымался горный хребет. Эггзи прислонил к стеклу ладонь: оно казалось чуть тёплым, будто нагретым на солнце.   
— Раньше здесь была обсерватория, — сказал Мерлин. Эггзи даже не вздрогнул: какой-то частью рассудка он с самого начала понял, что Мерлин был здесь. — Её закрыли не так давно, после войны. Купол хотели демонтировать, но в конце концов решили оставить как есть.  
Он подошёл и встал рядом с Эггзи, плечом к плечу, а потом указал вниз, на забор с протянутой поверху колючей проволокой.   
— Сейчас это место считается частной собственностью. Не то чтобы здесь было людно, но туристы иногда забредают.  
Значит, всё это не было враньём, лихорадочно подумал Эггзи. Он верил... он надеялся, что Мерлин зачем-то ему лгал, что всё это было грандиозной подставой, каким-то сверх-хитрым планом.   
Но нет.  
— Макгилликаддис Рикс, — продолжил Мерлин. — Можешь считать это фамильным особняком. Сюда мы приходим, чтобы зализывать раны. Пойдём.  
Он развернулся и пошёл по разбитому кафелю к неприметной двери. Эггзи последовал за ним, бросив через плечо взгляд на белёсое небо.

Комната, в которую привёл его Мерлин, больше всего походила на обыкновенную гостиную. Проходы из неё вели в кухню, в ванную и в ещё одно помещение, запертое на кодовый замок — спальню или лабораторию, или спальню-лабораторию, или чёртов склеп с гробом посередине.   
Это была квартира внутри исследовательского института, «фамильного особняка», как обозвал это место Мерлин. Обычные апартаменты, обставленные немного старомодно, чем-то походившие на жилище Гарри, только без собачьего чучела и безвкусных статуэток на полках.   
Мебель, должно быть, стоила целое состояние. Эггзи тронул пальцами резную спинку стула. Да уж, явно не бюджетный «икеевский» ширпотреб.   
— Почему она указала мне не на выход? — спросил Эггзи, сев за стол. Мерлин ответил ему из соседней комнаты:  
— Технически, она указала на выход. Улететь отсюда можно только по воздуху, ангар находится на последнем этаже.  
— Но ты знал, что я поднимусь в обсерваторию, — утвердительно сказал Эггзи.   
Мерлин появился в комнате с тарелкой в одной руке и бутылкой в другой.   
— Безусловно. — Он подошёл к столу и поставил тарелку перед Эггзи. — Ведь я тебя туда и позвал.  
Эггзи засмеялся, но Мерлин смотрел на него без тени улыбки, и смех стих сам собой.   
— В смысле?  
— Ешь, — сказал ему Мерлин, садясь напротив. — Нам ещё многое предстоит обсудить, но сначала — ешь.  
Эггзи опустил взгляд в тарелку. Прожаренный ростбиф соседствовал с невразумительной овощной массой.  
— Ты что, сам это сделал?   
— Пиццу сюда заказать довольно проблематично.  
— А это, — Эггзи ковырнул вилкой мясо, — человечина?  
Мерлин одарил его таким взглядом, что Эггзи невольно почувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом.   
— Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, — медленно сказал Мерлин, — но это говядина.

Сам того не осознавая, он попал в точку. Эггзи всё ещё балансировал где-то на стадии отрицания, но он ожидал чего-то иного: что страшные и ужасные вампиры будут хотя бы пить человеческую кровь. Что-нибудь, за что можно было зацепиться. Но пока он не ощущал никаких изменений. Тело своё он чувствовал так же, как и раньше, глаза немного болели от яркого света, но он не стал видеть лучше. Своё состояние Эггзи мог бы описать как отходняк от несильного наркотика, лёгкое недомогание и слегка обострённые рефлексы. Ничего невероятного, ничего сводящего с ума.  
Он принялся за еду, с каждым куском осознавая, насколько же проголодался. Пока он расправлялся с Мерлиновой стряпнёй — которая оказалась совсем не такой ужасной, как выглядела, — сам Мерлин ходил туда-сюда по квартире и наконец появился перед Эггзи с увесистой старой книгой и маленькой коробочкой.   
— Это что? — спросил Эггзи, протянув руку к книге, но получил ощутимый шлепок по тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Это баснословно дорогая и редкая книга, — ответил Мерлин. — Вымой руки. Ванная справа по коридору, последняя дверь.  
К тому моменту, когда он вернулся, посуда была уже убрана со стола: теперь на нём лежала только книга и белая плоская коробочка; рядом стоял стакан с водой. Мерлин терпеливо ждал, и Эггзи послушно сел напротив него.   
— Артуриана, — сказал Мерлин, тронув пальцами обложку книги. — Настоящая Артуриана, а не то, что сейчас за неё выдают. Тебе не лгали, когда говорили, что «Кингсмен» происходит от короля Артура и его рыцарей. Просто этот вопрос требует некоторого уточнения.  
Страницы книги были исписаны непонятным текстом. Эггзи не знал языка — какой-то древний кельтский, наверное, — поэтому сосредоточился на выцветших иллюстрациях.   
На первой была изображена женщина с величественной осанкой и прямыми плечами, рядом с которой стояла девушка, а чуть поодаль от неё — два парня, похожих, как две капли воды.   
— Семья Пендрагон, — прокомментировал Мерлин.

— Или, вернее сказать, _стая_ Пендрагон. Эта женщина, — он указал на величественную даму, — прототип Утера, отца Артура, Анны и Мэдока. «Человеческая» Артуриана искажена. Во главе стаи вампиров всегда стоит женщина-матриарх, которая окружает себя своими детёнышами и... «трофеями» из захваченных ей стай. Чем чище кровь детёнышей, тем выше они стоят по иерархической лестнице, но никогда даже близко не подходят к трону своей матери. «Мать», к слову, — официальный титул. Как «королева» у людей.  
Он перевернул страницу. На следующей картинке один из юношей уходил прочь. Его брат тянул к нему руки, женщина-матриарх указывала в его сторону остриём меча. Девушка просто смотрела ему вслед.   
— Артур, — сказал Мерлин, хотя Эггзи и так это понял. — Архаичные методы Матери показались ему неприемлемыми, и он ушёл. Обычно вампиров-одиночек, особенно мужского пола, ждёт незавидная судьба — гонимые с чужих территорий, они или гибнут в стычках, или полностью ассимилируются с людьми. Части удаётся подавить свою хищную натуру, часть, оказавшись без поддержки семьи, попадают в тюрьмы, в психлечебници или на кладбища. Или, как бывало в Средневековье, на костры. Но Артур принадлежал к влиятельной стае. Он с самого начала заручился поддержкой отщепенцев, пассионариев и одиночек, так что ему удалось создать некое подобие собственной стаи, не связанной родством. Это был грандиозный скандал. Будь на месте Артура кто-то другой, выскочек растерзали бы в клочья, но против сына Матери Пендрагон пойти побоялись.  
Следующая иллюстрация занимала целый разворот, обрамлённый по краям письменами. В центре был изображён Артур с сияющей короной на голове, вокруг него столпились рыцари.   
— Артур считал, что вампиры, будучи существами могущественными и сильными, обязаны помогать людям — более слабым. Новая стая сразу установила правила: первое — не принимать к себе женщин-вампиров, поскольку это неизменно привело бы к образованию традиционной стаи. И второе — выбирать наследников со стороны, чтобы они не были связаны кровными узами.   
Он перевернул страницу, и Эггзи увидел огромный замок.  
— Камелот, — пояснил Мерлин. — Остальную часть занимает воспевание славных приключений Артура и его рыцарей, подавляющее большинство из которых — лютая брехня. Артур карабкался по карьерной лестнице, выискивая поддержку среди людей, и параллельно отбивался от возмущённых вампиров-консерваторов. Мать Пендрагон свергла её же собственная дочь, став следующим матриархом, но управлять стаей у неё получалось в разы хуже. В конечном итоге, стая Пендрагон стала всего лишь отголоском былого величия.  
Мерлин захлопнул книгу и взглянул на Эггзи.  
— И вот они объявились снова. Слетелись к гробу Артура, как падальщики. Стая без головы — беззащитная стая, особенно если речь идёт о «Кингсмен». Так повелось, что нас не трогали. Мы не претендовали на власть и не мешали охоте, а вампирам, в общем и целом, нет никакого дела до человеческих проблем. Ты видел их мать?  
— Да, — ответил Эггзи тихо. — Старуха.  
— Старуха, — согласился Мерлин. — По традиции, её уже должна была свергнуть более молодая и амбициозная самка, но матриархи стаи Пендрагон цепляются за власть, пока у них не выпадают зубы. Ей нужно расширять влияние, но она не в состоянии больше рожать преданное потомство или завоёвывать чужие стаи. Всё, что ей остаётся, — охотиться на водопое, в обход правил.  
Мерлин помолчал, глядя в сторону.  
— «Кингсмен» располагает тем, что ей нужно: базой данных вампирских гибридов, живущих среди людей. Их нужно всего лишь «разбудить», активировать маленький ген, который сам сделает всю работу. Из таких гибридов мы обычно набираем агентов. Она это знает. Она пришла за базой.  
До Эггзи наконец дошло.   
— Поэтому вы взяли манатки и свалили в Ирландию? — спросил он.  
— Нам нечего ей противопоставить. — Мерлин невесело усмехнулся. — Она одним словом превратит моих лучших агентов в слабоумных щенков. Чистая биология. Природный вампир-мужчина не может сопротивляться природному вампиру-женщине. Нам пришлось перебраться сюда, оставив в Лондоне только людей, которые работают с Особняком дистанционно. Они даже не знают, где мы находимся: все сообщения многократно шифруются.  
— И что? Будете сидеть тут, пока она не сдохнет?  
— Почему нет? — с искренним удивлением спросил у него Мерлин. — Продукты нам привозят, тут есть высокоскоростной интернет. Что тебе ещё нужно?  
Эггзи растерянно открыл рот, но не нашёлся, что ответить. Сама мысль о том, чтобы бездействовать, повергла его в такой шок, что ему, обычно скорому на ответ, оставалось только растерянно молчать.   
Мерлин ухмыльнулся.  
— Рокси, — сжалился он наконец. — У нас есть Рокси. А теперь ещё и ты.  
«Точно, — подумал Эггзи, — Рокси». Он почувствовал лёгкий укол совести: о Рокси он не вспоминал с тех самых пор, как покинул стены штаба. Она осталась позади, как и всё, что связывало его с «Кингсмен».   
Эггзи умел забывать. Как там сказал Мерлин? Адаптивность? Ей обладали не только вампиры.   
— Как она? — спросил он, и Мерлин, к его изумлению, улыбнулся.  
— Превосходно.  
— А она тоже…  
— Она вернулась домой. В отличие от остальных агентов «Кингсмен», Рокси чистокровная. Служба в своё время позаботилась, чтобы брошенного детёныша двух вампиров удочерила хорошая человеческая семья, а потом мы просто забрали её домой. Её кровь чище, чем у Гарри… чище, чем была у Честера Кинга.  
В этот момент всё как будто встало на место: картинка из разрозненных кусочков сложилась воедино. Раньше он думал, что Кинг был обыкновенным мудаком, который пёкся о своей шкуре, но всё оказалось куда сложнее.   
Похоже, старина Артур до усрачки перепугался, когда на пороге появилась девчонка. Стоило ей стать вампиром, и Честера Кинга послали бы к чертям. Его самолюбие не вынесло бы такого удара. Интересно, он планировал с помощью своей сморщенной елды воссоздать всю популяцию вампиров, усевшись, как король, во главе своей новенькой стаи?   
Словно прочитав его мысли, Мерлин сказал:  
— Главным шилом в заднице Артура всегда был Гарри — у них противостояние носило постоянный характер. Гарри сколотил вокруг себя бригаду генетиков, которые вовсю бились над идеей превращения чистокровного человека в вампира. Почему нет, всегда говорил Гарри, мы не такие уж и разные. Твой отец, — тут Мерлин сделал паузу, хотя Эггзи приложил все усилия, чтобы ни одна мышца на его лице не дрогнула, — был его первой попыткой. К сожалению, Ли погиб даже раньше, чем Гарри успел испробовать на нём ретровирус.  
Эггзи медленно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Резьба больно упёрлась в затылок, когда он положил на неё голову.   
— И тогда он вцепился в меня.  
Мерлин неопределённо пожал плечами.   
Не то чтобы Эггзи не думал об этом. Напротив, попытки Гарри завлечь его в Службу казались слишком упорными, чтобы списать это на христианское великодушие. То, как он натравил на Эггзи Дина, не оставив ему никаких шансов жить как раньше… не хватало только мотивации. Теперь всё стало ясно. Неудивительно, что Гарри так взбесился, когда Эггзи не смог пристрелить ДжейБи.   
Он почувствовал обиду, но постарался отогнать её подальше. Смысла обижаться на труп всё равно не было.   
— Чего Кинг не ожидал, — задумчиво продолжил Мерлин, — так это подставы со стороны Персиваля. Он никогда не доставлял хлопот. Поэтому когда Персиваль привёл девчонку, Кинга чуть не хватил удар.  
Голос Мерлина так и сквозил едва сдерживаемой гордостью, и Эггзи с удивлением понял, что ревнует. Это ощущение он тоже попытался заткнуть — даже раньше, чем понял, к кому оно направлено.   
Ещё чего не хватало.   
— Это всё, конечно, здорово, — сказал Эггзи, — но какой план вообще?  
— Ланселот уже в Лондоне. — Мерлин взял в руки коробочку. — Вместе с Персивалем. Они ждут, пока Мать Пендрагон высунет нос. Но вампиры терпеливы. Это не то, чем могут похвастаться люди. Ты тоже летишь в Лондон, как только мы закончим с тестами.  
— А вдруг меня перевербуют?  
— Не перевербуют.  
Мерлин открыл коробку и передал её Эггзи. На дне в специальных выемках лежали простые белые таблетки, проштампованные логотипом «Кингсмен».   
— Что это? — с подозрением спросил Эггзи, инстинктивно отодвигаясь от непонятных колёс подальше.   
— Ты же вампир, — с лёгкой насмешкой ответил Мерлин. — Это твоя кровь. Достаточно принимать одну раз в три дня. Она содержит всё, что нужно, чтобы ты не сдох от иммунодефицита. Если тебе не нравятся таблетки, могу предложить альтернативу.  
Эггзи взглянул на Мерлина, вопросительно подняв бровь.  
— У нас всегда есть запас свежей донорской крови, — сказал тот.  
В ответ на это Эггзи поморщился и молча взял коробку. 


	5. Chapter 5

Первое, что сделал Эггзи, оставшись наедине с самим собой и планшетом, — погуглил новости по запросу «пожар». Нужная ему заметка нашлась на сайте BBC от 11 июля: «Четверо стали жертвой пожара в Кройдене».   
Эггзи развернул страничку и начал читать: «11 июля, 17:40. Короткое замыкание в доме на Визборо Роуд привело к гибели четырёх человек. В больницу с ожогами разной степени тяжести доставили десятерых, в том числе пятилетнего ребёнка. Большее количество жертв удалось предотвратить благодаря оперативным действиям прохожего Генри А. (имя изменено). К сожалению, молодой человек, спасший жизнь троим, погиб от отравления угарным газом».   
Пролистав заметку, Эггзи наткнулся на фотографию: дом с почерневшими окнами оцепил полицейский кордон, на заднем плане сверкала красным боком пожарная машина. Горло спазматически сжалось — Эггзи представить себе не мог, что ради него Служба подпалила жилой дом, пожертвовав жизнями и здоровьем гражданских. Он обязательно спросит об этом Мерлина, надеясь, что пожар просто подвернулся под руку: в конце концов, в Лондоне регулярно что-нибудь горело.   
Скривившись, Эггзи открыл «гугл» и набрал в окошке «Мишель Анвин», но поисковик не выдал ничего вразумительного. Его собственное имя тоже ничего не дало. Похоже, Служба хорошо поработала, вытравив любое упоминание Гэри Анвина из интернета.   
Эггзи отложил планшет и вытянулся на койке.   
Комната, выделенная ему Мерлином, напоминала каюту из какого-нибудь научно-фантастического сериала про космос: небольшое помещение, в которое поместились кровать, комод, столик и кресло, и объединённый санузел с унитазом, раковиной и душем. На полке нашлась нераспакованная зубная щётка, лезвия и гель для бритья, мыло, шампуни и чистое полотенце. От постельного белья навязчиво пахло больничными антисептиками.   
В комоде был запас чистого белья и носков. В чехле над комодом зачем-то висел костюм, который Эггзи узнал моментально: он был точной копией того, что сшили для него по заказу Гарри. Под чехлом стояли чёрные оксфорды.   
И если раньше Эггзи бросился бы распаковывать вещи и рассматривать их, теперь он даже близко не подошёл к новенькому костюму. После всего пережитого от эстетики «Кингсмен» его откровенно мутило. 

Часы в левом нижнем углу планшета показывали 21:08, но спать Эггзи не хотелось. Ради интереса он попробовал открыть дверь, ожидая, что она заперта, но дверь поддалась, выпустив его в белый коридор.   
Сам не понимая как, он добрался до планетария. Октябрьская ночь наступала рано, и за огромным окном уже царила полнейшая темнота — тем ярче на густо-синем небе отпечатывались многочисленные, не приглушённые городской иллюминацией звёзды. Он около двадцати минут стоял, глядя в темноту, пока это занятие ему не наскучило.   
Во всё происходящее по-прежнему верилось с трудом, но этот бред — чушь, которую рассказал ему Мерлин, — всё ещё был лучшим объяснением из имевшихся. Около полугода назад произошёл «День В», погрузивший цивилизацию в разруху, и Эггзи спас весь сраный мир. Как часто бывает с героями, он должен был кануть в Лету и в конечном итоге сторчаться (будущее, которое частенько предсказывал Эггзи Дин, старина Дин, теперь гнивший в могиле), но обстоятельства снова вмешались. Как вмешался в своё время Гарри Харт (старина Гарри, чьи кости, должно быть, уже давно отбелили черви).  
И теперь Эггзи был здесь, посреди грёбаного ничто, пока мать где-то далеко оплакивала его кончину.   
Он должен был злиться, но что-то мешало злости разгореться, какой-то предохранитель. Быть может, Мерлин добавил что-то в еду или таблетки, а может, пока он валялся в отключке, Моргана вырезала ему отвечающий за ярость кусок мозга.   
Эггзи, не выдержав, рассмеялся. А ведь во всём была виновата чёртова лисица, бросившаяся под колёса угнанной «Субару». Не было бы лисы — не было бы необходимости звонить по телефону, оставленному Хартом пятилетнему мальчику, который потерял отца.  
Где бы он был сейчас, если бы не лиса? Жил бы дальше, снося тычки и оскорбления Дина? Убил бы мать и сестрёнку, а потом получил случайную пулю в лоб во время «Дня В»? Или сдох бы раньше в каком-нибудь наркопритоне?   
— Хрен знает, — весело сказал Эггзи звёздному небу перед собой. Он тронул холодное стекло, развернулся и пошёл обратно в свою комнату.

Эггзи открыл глаза и упал бы, если бы спокойный и чёткий голос Мерлина не приказал ему:  
— Не двигайся.   
Вокруг была темнота, абсолютный чернильный мрак, лишённый даже намёка на свет. Глазам просто не за что было зацепиться, чтобы различить хотя бы очертания предметов.  
Эггзи стоял, прислонившись к стене, со связанными за спиной руками, и испытывал удушливую панику.   
— Ты стоишь на бетонной планке тридцать сантиметров в ширину, — сказал ему Мерлин. Эггзи ощущал на своём лице небольшую гарнитуру, которая шла от уха к губам. — Под тобой — бассейн с водой. Глубокий бассейн. Тебе нужно пересечь зал. Чтобы сделать это, ты должен слушаться моих команд и выполнять их беспрекословно.   
— Да ты охренел, — сказал Эггзи, и его голос отразился от стен гулким эхо.   
Теперь он чувствовал воду: влажный холод поднимался снизу вверх и обтекал его тело. Босые ступни упирались в холодный и гладкий бетон. Эггзи пошевелил плечами, разминая начавшие затекать руки. Кисти были связаны пластиковым хомутом за спиной, жёстко и крепко. Он мог бы, наверное, разорвать его или сломать себе пальцы, чтобы вытащить руки из ловушки, но что бы он стал делать потом?   
— Уровень воды поднимается, Эггзи, — сказал Мерлин. — Я бы на твоём месте не терял время напрасно.   
— Ладно, — ответил Эггзи чуть тише, чем раньше. — Что мне нужно делать?   
— Сделай пять коротких шагов вперёд.   
Эггзи пошёл. На пятом шаге он остановился и качнулся: сохранять равновесие мешали связанные руки.   
— Теперь три шага влево. На втором шаге наклонись — там перекладина на уровне головы.   
Когда Эггзи сделал и это, Мерлин сказал:   
— Ступай вперёд на два шага. Ты упрёшься в бетонную балку на уровне колен. Взберись на неё.   
В какой-то момент Эггзи показалось, что его просто водят за нос. Он хорошо помнил, что испытания перед вступлением в Службу были не более чем надувательством, попыткой запудрить мозги и припугнуть одновременно. Эггзи, наверное, не должен был этого знать: все провалившиеся рекруты уходили восвояси, твёрдо уверенные, что любое неуместное распускание языка будет стоить жизни им и их ближайшему родственнику.   
Но Гарри ему всё рассказал. Мерлин мог этого и не знать.   
Вместо того, чтобы выполнить очередной приказ, Эггзи уверенно повернул направо, но не успел даже перенести вес — его остановил окрик:  
— Стоп!  
Ощущение было таким, словно Эггзи отключили, выдернули вилку из розетки. Он замер с занесённой ногой, в неудобной и шаткой позе, с полным осознанием, что не может пошевелить даже пальцами.   
— Что из сказанного тебе непонятно, Эггзи? — Мерлин не звучал разозлённым, словно ожидал этого акта неповиновения. — Ты подчиняешься моим приказам. Сейчас я — единственный человек, которому ты можешь доверять, и мои приказы ты должен выполнять беспрекословно. Ставить их под сомнение — не твоя прерогатива. А теперь, будь добр, вернись на исходную позицию и сделай два шага вперёд.   
Будто в полусне Эггзи развернулся и сделал так, как ему было велено. Желание упираться и додумывать теории заговора ушло — теперь он просто слушал ровный голос в наушнике и исполнял приказы. Вперёд, влево, вправо, вверх. Обопрись грудью на балку, подтяни ноги. Выпрямись. Влево, вправо, вперёд.   
Прошло минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Мерлин сказал ему: «Остановись», и Эггзи выпрямился как игрушечный солдатик, почти упираясь носом в ровную поверхность. Она мигнула и стала прозрачной. На расстоянии нескольких десятков сантиметров, отгороженный от Эггзи затемнённым стеклом, появился сам Мерлин.   
Дверь беззвучно отъехала, и Мерлин посторонился, позволив Эггзи взойти на площадку. Свет здесь был приглушённым, грязно-жёлтым, но даже такое скверное освещение больно резануло по привыкшим к мраку глазам. Эггзи моргнул пару раз.   
— И что это было? — спросил он.  
— Тест на рецептивность, — ответил Мерлин.

Эггзи скорее почувствовал затылком, чем увидел, как за спиной его зажёгся свет. Воздух завибрировал: замкнулась цепь, загорелись электроды. Почти физически Эггзи чувствовал, как по встроенным в стены люминесцентным лампам прошёлся электрический импульс, поджигая в стеклянных колбах инертный газ и пары ртути, наполняя огромную пустоту за спиной мертвенным синеватым светом.   
Повернувшись всем корпусом, Эггзи увидел хитроумный бетонный лабиринт, паутину из серых блоков, опутавшую прямоугольный зал. Мерлин не соврал: половина его была уже затоплена, и вода светилась холодным синим. Вход, через который Эггзи, очевидно, попал сюда, уже был погребён под мерцающей толщей.   
Эггзи представил, как падает в эту холодную прозрачную воду, и едва заметно вздрогнул. Даже сейчас, на твёрдой площадке, он чувствовал себя неуютно из-за скованных за спиной рук. А что было бы там, внизу? Он пошёл бы ко дну камнем или расшиб бы голову о какой-нибудь бетонный блок. Интересно, Мерлин успел бы спустить воду? Мерлин _стал бы_ спускать воду?  
— И сколько вампир может не дышать? — поинтересовался Эггзи.   
— Настоящий вампир? — переспросил Мерлин, и Эггзи неприятно резанула издёвка в его голосе. — Около часа, но с большой долей вероятности это приведёт к гибели, если никто не придёт на помощь. Торможение метаболизма — инстинктивная способность, но она приводит к своего рода летаргии. Примерно то же состояние, в которое погружаются некоторые животные во время зимовки. Ежи, например.   
«Ежи». Эггзи хмыкнул.  
— А сколько бы продержался я? — поинтересовался он, оглянувшись через плечо. Мерлин бросил на него оценивающий взгляд.   
— Ты же спортсмен, — сказал он. — Морпех. Я бы дал тебе от трёх до шести минут.   
— Офигенно, — ответил на это Эггзи. — Ты мог меня убить, а ведь я, между прочим, ваша последняя надежда на спасение и всё такое. _Снова_.   
К его удивлению, Мерлин не стал с ним спорить. Вместо этого он тронул Эггзи за плечо, скользнул пальцами ниже и одним движением разомкнул сковывавший кисти хомут.  
От прикосновения по плечам Эггзи как будто прошлись разрядом. Он машинально попытался отстраниться, но тело не слушалось. Мерлин мягко его подтолкнул, и они вдвоём пошли по коридору к лифту.   
— Вампиры отнюдь не бессмертны, — заметил Мерлин, пропуская Эггзи в кабину. — Важно это понимать. Не вестись на иллюзию бессмертия. Ты помнишь, что случилось с твоей светловолосой подружкой, которая, похоже, всерьёз считала себя неуязвимой.   
По лицу Мерлина скользнула тень.   
— И с Джеймсом, который думал, что людям нечего ему противопоставить.   
Они опускались вниз, Эггзи чувствовал это. Нервы его были натянуты сильнее, чем стальные тросы лифта. Место, к которому притронулся Мерлин, жгло как от укуса насекомого, остро и жарко. Жжение перебивало даже туповатую боль в кистях, растёртых пластиком.   
Лифт остановился, дверь отъехала, и перед Эггзи появился уже знакомый ему коридор: белая «кишка» со спрятанными в стенах проёмами. Тот самый коридор, по которому он слепо бродил несколько дней назад, прежде чем его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову.   
Мерлин пошёл вперёд, и Эггзи поплёлся за ним, словно на невидимом поводке.  
— Конечно, вампиры переживают травмы, от которых обыкновенный человек умрёт. Огнестрельные ранения, раны от холодного оружия, мелкие травмы. Яд.   
Мерлин остановился и положил ладонь на невидимую панель. Лампы под его пальцами мигнули, и дверь плавно отъехала, открыв ярко освещённую палату, точную копию той, в которой пришёл в себя Эггзи.   
Качнув головой, Мерлин пригласил Эггзи войти. Справа стояла накрытая тентом кровать, опутанная проводами от медицинских приборов, и Мерлин, подойдя к ней, отдёрнул тонкую ткань.   
Не сдержавшись, Эггзи судорожно вздохнул. На белых простынях лежал Артур — Артур, которого Эггзи собственноручно отправил на тот свет при помощи токсина. Он выглядел бы спокойно спящим, если бы не трубка в горле, которая вела к какой-то машине. Белые дряблые руки опутывали тёмные провода; кисти были плотно притянуты к ручкам ремнями. С последней их встречи Артур сильно похудел: выпирающие скулы странным образом молодили его. Если раньше Эггзи дал бы ему лет 70, то теперь Артур выглядел не старше Мерлина.   
— Он жив, — утвердительно сказал Эггзи, не решаясь подойти ближе.   
— Конечно, он жив, — ответил Мерлин задумчиво. — Токсин рассчитан на человека, а не на вампира. Чтобы убить его, нужна доза побольше.   
— И вы его усыпили, чтобы он не путался под ногами? Почему просто было его не убить?  
— Мы его не усыпляли. — Мерлин отпустил ткань, позволив ей упасть и скрыть бессознательного Артура. — Он усыпил себя сам, как только понял, что на ногах ему отравление не перенести. Он стар, Эггзи. Ему 214 лет, а это срок даже для его вида. Лет сто назад организм бы вывел токсин из его тела и восстановил повреждённую нервную систему за месяц. Сейчас ему может потребоваться год.   
— Ты не ответил на второй вопрос, — заметил Эггзи.   
Мерлин бросил на него почти восхищённый взгляд.  
— Артур, — сказал он после паузы, — хороший вожак. Он возглавлял «Кингсмен» последний век и промахнулся лишь в конце, действуя из лучших побуждений. Зло очень относительно. Редкий злодей осознаёт себя как злодей. Артур придёт в себя, мы немного подкорректируем его мотивацию, и он займёт положенное ему место старшего советника в семье. Будет учить нового патриарха.   
Эггзи совершенно не понравилась формулировка «подкорректируем мотивацию». Он слабо представлял себе, что имел в виду Мерлин, но вряд ли Европейский суд по правам человека такое одобрил бы.   
Какие-нибудь эксперименты. Ретровирусы. Вживление чипов. Одно Мерлиново бесстрастие об этом кричало.   
— Пойдём, — сказал ему Мерлин, и они вышли из палаты. Дверь исчезла, растворившись в стене.   
— «Бритты Уэльса всегда помнили, — сказал вдруг Мерлин размеренно и монотонно, — что Артур не умер, но, смертельно раненый, был увезен на священный, недостижимый для простых смертных остров — на настоящий Авалон. И там исцелились его раны, и он вернулся на землю Британии и там ждет часа явиться вновь, когда наступит крайняя опасность для британской земли».  
— «Король под горой», — пробормотал Эггзи, и Мерлин улыбнулся ему.   
— По крайней мере, ты учил уроки. — Он снова тронул Эггзи за плечо, и по нему вновь растёкся жар. — Есть ещё кое-кто, с кем тебе нужно встретиться.   
Он понял, о ком речь, сразу же, просто до последнего момента не позволял себе верить. Ещё одна панель в стене превратилась в дверь, ещё одна панель скрывала за собой гробницу. Мерлин снова отдёрнул тент, теперь полностью, но его край прятал за собой лицо лежавшего на койке человека. Эггзи остановился у порога, не в силах сделать шаг вперёд.   
— Эггзи? — позвал его Мерлин. — Подойди ближе.   
Он знал, что увидит, но всё равно не сдержал дрожи. Посреди лба Гарри был шрам, круглая заплата розовой кожи, отмечавшая место, куда вошла пуля Валентайна. Лицо Гарри выглядело умиротворённым. Он спал: его живот вздымался и опадал от медленного и спокойного дыхания, кардиомонитор считывал пульс. Вдох, пауза, выдох, пауза.   
Как сказал Мерлин? Зимняя спячка?   
— Когда... — Эггзи откашлялся и попытался снова: — Когда он очнётся?   
— Когда он очнётся, — ответил Мерлин и задёрнул тент, — всё будет совсем по-другому. 


	6. Chapter 6

Он сел в постели, выпрямился, будто кто-то потянул его за предплечья. На коже рук он ощутил прикосновения сухих горячих пальцев, и их же он чувствовал на шее и лице. Кто-то незримый и недосягаемый ощупал его скулы и щёки, оттянул губу и отеческим движением растрепал волосы.   
— Открой глаза, Эггзи, — сказали ему, и Эггзи послушно разомкнул веки.   
Он даже не удивился особо, когда увидел Мерлина, который сидел на краю постели. Это место Эггзи помнил: палата-лаборатория, точная копия палат Артура и Гарри, в которой он очнулся впервые и в которой проснулся окончательно.   
Сейчас он даже не сомневался, что спит. Всё вокруг выглядело зыбким и туманным, будто кто-то наклеил поверх фотографий прозрачную плёнку, которая немного искажала пропорции. По краям все предметы были «замылены». Центом обзора Эггзи стал Мерлин.  
Мерлин поднял правую руку, и Эггзи моментально повторил его движение. Они почти соприкасались ладонями. Во сне Эггзи мог представить себе ровное тепло, которое исходило от чужих рук.   
Мысленные ощущения были такими явственными, такими реальными, что Эггзи, не сдержавшись, вздрогнул.   
— Поднимись, — сказал ему Мерлин, и когда Эггзи подчинился, отдал новую команду: — Теперь сядь.   
Следовать чужим указаниям было легко и просто. Эггзи даже не раздумывал: приказы будто шли мимо его мозга, сразу в тело. Они не требовали критического подхода, не вынуждали анализировать. Эггзи делал, как ему говорили, и не находил ни единой причины ослушаться.   
— Прикоснись к своему лицу, — сказал Мерлин. — Обхвати себя за шею. Теперь ноги. Лодыжки. Бёдра.   
Конечно, он был полностью обнажён: какой смысл в одежде, если ты спишь? Сколько себя помнил, Эггзи предпочитал спать в белье или вовсе без него. Он не чувствовал стыда или чего-то подобного этому. Какой смысл в стыде, если всё происходит за границами реального?  
Но когда Мерлин сказал: «Потрогай себя», Эггзи всё равно озадаченно поднял взгляд.   
Границы зрения всё ещё размывались, Мерлин казался ему непохожим на самого себя, как копия копии, пусть и выполненная великолепно. В ответ на его взгляд Мерлин только поднял бровь, а потом повторил свой приказ коротко и чётко.   
— Второй рукой обхвати себя за горло, — сказал Мерлин, когда Эггзи выполнил его приказ. — Вот так. Ты знаешь, что делать.   
Эггзи знал. Любой знал. Если бы происходящее не было сном, оно было бы как минимум абсурдно: Мерлин не спускал с него глаз и не шевелился, пока Эггзи дрочил себе под прицелом чужого пристального взгляда, обхватив второй рукой своё горло.   
— Сожми руку на горле, — сказал Мерлин. — Сильнее. Ещё сильнее.   
Наслаждение накатывало на него волнами, накрывало слой за слоем. Эггзи в конце концов откинулся на подушку, самого себя пригвоздив к ней ладонью. Дышать становилось тяжелее (и он всё сдавливал пальцы, подчиняясь негромким командам), и в какой-то момент Эггзи выдохнул и не смог вдохнуть. Тело его содрогнулось.  
Он не чувствовал страха, не испытывал ужаса от перспективы задохнуться и умереть. Инстинкт самосохранения — тот самый, который вынуждает грести к поверхности, бежать изо всех сил, который заставляет мозг просыпаться от самого крепкого сна, — молчал. Инстинкт молчал, и Эггзи не было страшно. Ему было хорошо.   
Пальцы сжались уже без его участия. Эггзи скосил глаза вниз и увидел, что теперь его душит не собственная рука, а рука Мерлина. Манжету рубашки скрепляла запонка с логотипом «Кингсмен». Её яростный золотой блеск как будто отпечатался на сетчатке.   
Эггзи сомкнул зубы и кончил, а потом пришёл в себя.

Постель была мокрой. Эггзи раздражённо застонал и принялся выпутываться из покрывала.   
Такого с ним не случалось со времён старшей школы. Тогда ему было стыдно, хоть он и отдавал себе отчёт в том, что это абсолютно нормально, и чтобы не стать жертвой нападок очередного маминого кавалера, он вставал засветло и самостоятельно отстирывал испачканное бельё. Мишель он говорил, что ночью у него пошла носом кровь: «Ты же знаешь, как тяжело отстирать засохшую кровь», — виновато признавался он, и Мишель кивала в ответ — конечно, она знала. Наверное, она нисколько ему не верила, но ей хватало такта не говорить об этом вслух.   
Эггзи сгрёб бельё и вывалил его комком в поддон душа, а потом встал сверху и тщательно вымылся. За всю жизнь ему снилось и более странное дерьмо: иногда там участвовали одноклассницы и одноклассники, иногда даже мать, а после прибытия в «Кингсмен» — Рокси, Гарри и Чарли. Но, пожалуй, кончить от удушения, под руками человека, которого он до этого даже не находил привлекательным в сексуальном смысле, — это с ним произошло в первый раз.   
Он рассмеялся и мокрый вылез из-под душа, не озаботившись тем, чтобы убрать раскатанное по поддону бельё. В шкафу нашлась чистая одежда. Эггзи оделся, сел на край незастеленной кровати и взял в руки планшет.  
На часах было 9:09. Как только Эггзи разблокировал экран, на нём появилось сообщение: «Когда проснёшься, приходи завтракать».   
Эггзи потарабанил пальцами по краю планшета, не без иронии размышляя о том, как неловко ему будет смотреть в глаза Мерлина сегодня. Впрочем, едва ли он мог что-то с этим сделать: из всех его знакомцев тут был только Мерлин, и ещё двое валялись в коме на одном из нижних этажей. Пожалуй, это было лучше, чем завтракать с техниками и лаборантами в какой-нибудь общей столовой — если она тут, конечно, была.   
Эггзи вытащил из-под кровати «вансы», обулся и вышел из комнаты.

— Что это? — спросил Эггзи.  
— Традиционный шотландский завтрак, — ответил Мерлин.   
Содержимого тарелки, подумал Эггзи, хватило бы на то, чтобы накормить всю его семью, ещё и осталось бы. Он не привык есть много после пробуждения, и переучить его не смогли даже на Службе, где завтрак делали одним из самых калорийных приёмов пищи. Он мог это понять, опять же — предполагалось, что после завтрака им предстоит целый день беготни по полигонам, решения тестов, стрельбы и прочей ерунды с весьма нерегулярными перекусами, но Эггзи предпочитал мучиться, лишь бы не набивать желудок с утра пораньше.   
На тарелке лежали запечённые бобы, картофель, сосиска, бекон, кровяная колбаса и половина печёного помидора, обильно политого плавленым сыром. Отдельно были поджаренные тосты, посреди стола стоял кувшин апельсинового сока.   
— Ты знаешь, — заметил Эггзи, ковыряя вилкой бобы, — всё это выглядит так, словно я не доживу до завтрашнего дня. Типа последний завтрак перед казнью. Тут вообще есть столовка? — Мерлин приподнял бровь, и Эггзи торопливо добавил: — Не хочу звучать невежливо, ты потрясно готовишь. Это так, праздный интерес.   
— Разумеется, есть. — Мерлин никак не отреагировал, когда Эггзи забрался на стул с ногами, пачкая дорогую обивку подошвами кед. Гарри бы в такой ситуации точно не промолчал. — В твоём планшете есть карта. Ты волен ходить по всей территории.   
Он вдруг подумал, что эти совместные приёмы пищи были своего рода Мерлиновой блажью. Да, он повёл себя не слишком-то вежливо. Эггзи сел по-турецки и придвинул тарелку на край стола.   
И не нашёл ничего лучше, чем ляпнуть:  
— Мне приснилось, что ты пытался меня придушить.   
— Не особенно эффективно, я полагаю? — бесстрастно поинтересовался Мерлин тем тоном, каким обычно отвечают на фразу: «Чудесная сегодня погода, не правда ли?».   
— Не слишком приятно.   
— Правда? — Мерлин оторвался от тарелки и посмотрел на него, и у Эггзи впервые появилась мысль о том, что Мерлин мог читать его мысли.   
Он отбросил её моментально: она звучала слишком фантастично даже для «Кингсмен» с их вампирами и «правильной» Артурианой. Но вместо телепатии он подумал о кое-чём другом: «тест на рецептивность», так сказал ему Мерлин прошлой ночью. Карабканье по бетонным перекладинам — тест на рецептивность. С английским в школе у Эггзи было не слишком хорошо, но он мог приблизительно понять, что это значит. Тест на восприимчивость. На отзывчивость. Но к чему?   
Как в той истории с собакой — задание на безукоризненное выполнение приказов?   
— Слушай, — спросил он у Мерлина, отложив в сторону вилку. — А что было бы, если бы со мной не случилась вся эта ситуация со вспоротым животом? Вы бы нашли кого-нибудь другого? Другого человека, чтобы превратить его в вампира?   
— Другую жертву, чтобы сделать её жизнь невыносимой, — отшутился Мерлин. — Ешь.   
И Эггзи, не думая особо, поднял вилку, поддел ей яичницу и отправил её в рот.   
— Завтра ты отправляешься в Дублин, а из Дублина — в Лондон обычным рейсом, — сказал Мерлин совершенно ровным голосом. — Там тебя встретит Рокси и отвезёт в штаб-квартиру.   
Эггзи закашлялся, и Мерлин услужливо подвинул ему стакан с апельсиновым соком.   
— То есть, вот так просто? — спросил Эггзи после того, как прочистил горло. — А как же тренировки? Инструктаж?  
— Я как раз начал его проводить, — заметил Мерлин и взял из миски тост. — Но ты меня перебил. Разумеется, ты не можешь пользоваться своим настоящим именем, поэтому мы приготовили для тебя новые документы. — Свободной рукой он вынул из-под тарелки конверт, которого Эггзи не замечал раньше, хотя угол его вызывающе белел на столешнице тёмного дерева всё это время. — Ты теперь — гражданин Ирландии, полукровка, сын ирландского портного и английского литературоведа.   
Эггзи вскрыл конверт и вытащил оттуда паспорт. Он взглянул на имя и, не удержавшись, фыркнул.   
— «Йейтс»? — прочёл он. — «Ричард Йейтс»? У вас совсем нет фантазии?   
— «Я взвесил всё и рассудил, / Что мне отныне не суметь / Бесцельно жить, как прежде жил», — с усмешкой процитировал Мерлин. — По легенде, твоя мать-литературовед вышла замуж на несчастного нищего портного исключительно из-за фамилии. Яростное несогласие отца назвать тебя «Уильямом» привело к разводу, но домой в Англию она так и не вернулась. Бедняжка трагично погибла под колёсами автомобиля, и твоим воспитанием занимался отец. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы ты превратился в маргинала, но ты всё же сумел поднять голову над водой — выучился на журналиста и довольно неплохо устроился. Летишь в Лондон в отпуск. В конверте — твоя легенда, будь добр досконально изучить её до завтрашнего утра.   
Эггзи поморщился.  
— Я даже не говорю по-ирландски.   
— Как и многие ирландцы.  
— Ричард Йейтс. Ладно. «Дик», значит?   
— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя сокращали до «Рича».   
— В Кэмдене, — хмыкнул Эггзи, — за «Дика» бы затравили. Наверное, райончик, в котором вырос бедолага, мало чем от него отличался.   
— Тем проще тебе будет вжиться в роль.  
— А дальше что? Вот я приеду, меня встретит Рокси, а потом?  
— А потом Рокси тебе всё объяснит. Теперь ешь. И убери ноги со стула.   
Эггзи опустил ноги, подвинул стул ближе к столу и снова взялся за вилку. «Шотландский завтрак» Мерлина успел остыть, но Эггзи послушно съел всё.

Он думал, что получит ещё какие-нибудь инструкции, что Мерлин хотя бы в общих чертах обрисует то, что ему предстоит делать. Однако указания были предельно скупы: Эггзи ждал перелёт на частном самолёте до Дублинского аэропорта, а оттуда — в Хитроу обычным рейсом. Билеты лежали в папке с вымышленной биографией парня по имени Ричард Йейтс. 

Конечно, ни о какой Роксане Мортон речи не шло — Рокси канула в бездну вместе с Эггзи Анвином. Он даже не пытался гуглить её имя, потому что знал: оно стёрто с просторов сети так же мастерски и чисто, как и его собственное. Все заслуги малышки Рокси, победы в конных состязаниях и призовые места в олимпиадах, её Оксфордский грант, достижения и заслуги наверняка исчезли без следа. Во время бессмысленного блуждания по планетарию Эггзи подумал вдруг, обнаружил ли пропажу хоть кто-нибудь? Дотошный хакер или повёрнутый на теории заговора параноик? Едва ли: они наверняка ловили рыбу покрупнее и не могли даже представить себе, что дьявол таился в мелочах. 

В Хитроу его встретит некая Ханни Райдер, молодая колумнистка, с которой Ричард Йейтс посещал писательские курсы в Лондоне. Когда Эггзи спросил с иронией, дружили ли они «в библейском смысле», Мерлин ответил ему без тени улыбки: «Да, в биографии всё указано. Веди себя соответственно». 

За несколько часов до вылета, во время ужина, Мерлин сказал:   
— Есть кое-что ещё.   
Эггзи ждал чего угодно, но это оказался простой жучок, похожий на крохотную литиевую батарейку для часов. Жучок устанавливался прямо в ухо то ли на клей, то ли ещё на какую-то липкую ерунду. В любом случае, больно не было.  
— Он двусторонний, — сказал Мерлин, придерживая Эггзи пальцами за голову. — И на приём, и на передачу. Предупреждая твой вопрос: нет, отключить нельзя.   
— А если мы с Рокс... в смысле, с «Ханной» решим вспомнить былые времена? — хмыкнул Эггзи. Мерлин отпустил его голову, и Эггзи заметил, как тот издевательски приподнял бровь.  
— В штабе Службы камеры были на каждом углу, — заметил он. — В том числе — в спальне рекрутов. Подобный аудиоспектакль едва ли сможет меня впечатлить.   
Щёки Эггзи горячо вспыхнули. Он откашлялся.   
— Что-нибудь ещё?   
Мерлин медленно покачал головой, но когда Эггзи собрался уходить, неожиданно положил руку ему на плечо. Эггзи обернулся и поймал на себе пристальный и странный, нечитаемый взгляд Мерлина.   
— Удачи, — сказал он после паузы, и Эггзи торопливо кивнул.


	7. Chapter 7

Перед приземлением в Хитроу Эггзи попросил принести ему бутылочку воды, чтобы запить таблетку.   
Лондон нещадно полоскало осенним ливнем. Из иллюминатора Эггзи видел волнообразное здание аэропорта, подсвеченное синими неоновыми лампами. Создавалось ощущение, будто он погружался в батискафе на дно, а не приземлялся, с удобством устроившись в бизнес-классе авиалайнера «Дублинский аэропорт — Хитроу».   
Где-то там его ждала Рокси, с которой ему предстояло разыграть, должно быть, самый опасный спектакль в своей жизни. Желудок стянуло узлом. Эггзи торопливо допил воду и откинулся на спинку сиденья. 

Лондонский воздух забился в его нос и рот, поразительно душный, несмотря на дождь и холод. Эггзи понял с запозданием, что если не считать короткой пересадки в Дублине, это был первый раз за полгода, когда он вышел на свежий воздух и оказался в человеческой толпе.  
Он не чувствовал ничего особенного: может быть, виной тому была принятая таблетка. В тот раз, когда он впервые вышел в зал Особняка, очутившись среди рядовых сотрудником «Кингсмен», ему пришлось намного хуже. Сейчас он просто чувствовал запахи, миллионы запахов, которые наслаивались друг на друга как скальные породы, но не мог вспомнить, как было раньше, поэтому почти не нервничал.   
— Как перелёт? — неожиданно спросил Мерлин, подав голос впервые с тех пор, как Эггзи сел на маленький частный самолёт в планетарии-особняке Макгилликаддис Рикс.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Эггзи, и идущая рядом женщина бросила на него озадаченный взгляд. Он улыбнулся ей, не размыкая губ; Мерлин предупреждал его о том, что не стоит демонстрировать свои клыки всем подряд. Их не стали спиливать — это не имело смысла перед операцией, — но Мерлин обещал, что их уберут, когда всё закончится.   
— Ланселот ждёт тебя, — сказал Мерлин. Эггзи кивнул, хотя знал, что его кивок останется незамеченным.   
Рокси — Ханни Райдер — стояла в зале ожидания. Эггзи заметил её издалека, поразившись тому, насколько знакомой и незнакомой она выглядела, и насколько заметной при всей своей напускной заурядности она казалась. Как будто её лицо было под слоем прозрачной холодной воды, слегка преломлявшей свет: знакомые черты, но чуть более грубые, чуть более резкие и злые. Она помахала ему, а потом бросилась навстречу, влетев в его распахнутые руки с такой силой, что он выронил чемодан и едва удержался на ногах.   
— Рич! — закричала она, повиснув на его шее. Толпа нахлынула на них и расступилась, обтекая их по обеим сторонам. — Я так рада тебя видеть! Замечательно выглядишь.   
— Ты тоже, — после паузы сказал Эггзи, немного покривив душой. Рокси его пугала: это была не та девушка, которая поддержала его в первый день испытаний; даже не та, которая сумела прыгнуть с парашютом несмотря на боязнь высоты; может быть, это была та девушка, которая без колебаний застрелила своего пуделя, но Эггзи не был с ней знаком.   
— Я рада, что ты поправился, — сказала Рокси — Ханни, — отстранившись и погладив его по плечу.   
— Тяжелые полгода, — криво улыбнулся он. — Но врачи говорят, что всё будет в порядке, надо только привыкнуть. Рад тебя видеть. Что в программе?   
Рокси широко улыбнулась и подхватила его чемодан.   
— Тебе лишь бы поскорее заняться делами. Ты же на отдыхе здесь, забыл?   
«На отдыхе». Эггзи забрал у Рокси чемодан и пошёл следом за ней к экспрессу в город. 

Как выяснилось, Рокси жила в небольшой гостинице на юго-востоке Лондона, куда они без происшествий добрались на такси. Неподалёку расположилась круглосуточная китайская забегаловка, где они купили три порции лапши. Только теперь, глядя, как Рокси расплачивается с продавцом, Эггзи вспомнил про Персиваля.   
Персиваль был здесь вместе с ней, но почему-то не поехал в аэропорт. Возможно, был занят чем-то другим? Своё любопытство Эггзи решил попридержать до момента, когда они окажутся наедине, в помещении, максимально защищённым от жучков. 

На рецепшене непримечательной гостиницы сидел пожилой мужчина, который кивнул им, как только они вошли. Он странным образом напоминал портного из ателье «Кингсмен», но Эггзи не мог сказать наверняка, был ли он тем же самым человеком. Холл был обставлен старомодной мебелью, пол устлан пыльным ковром. В углу сидела престарелая пара; полный мужчина с трубкой во рту листал газету, сухопарая женщина в платье и густо-синем кардигане набирала что-то на клавиатуре лэптопа. Если бы не лэптоп, Эггзи решил бы, что время в этой гостинице остановилось лет тридцать назад.   
— Наш номер 303, — сказала Рокси и вдруг подмигнула. — Надеюсь, ты не против, что мы будем жить вместе? Я бы пригласила тебя к себе домой, но моя соседка не в восторге от посторонних.   
— О чём ты, родная, — с улыбкой ответил ей Эггзи, чувствуя себя отчаянно не-собой. — Я только за.   
И только оказавшись за дверью номера 303, Рокси позволила себе расслабиться.   
До этого момента Эггзи даже не осознавал, насколько напряжённой она была. Здесь, в полумраке небольшой комнатёнки, он разглядел широкие тёмные круги под глазами Рокси, искусно замазанные косметикой, её заострившиеся скулы и растрескавшиеся губы. Она была на взводе, подумал он, доведённой до края.   
— Господи, — выдохнула она. — Как же я тебе рада.   
Она повернулась к нему.  
— Рокс, — пробормотал он, а потом, повинуясь моменту, стиснул её в объятьях.   
— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — сказала она со вздохом. — Мерлин рассказал всё, более-менее. Всё не должно было так получиться, но ничего уже не сделаешь. Мне жаль.   
Она отстранилась и обвела рукой скромное убранство номера: две кровати, разделённые тумбочкой, окно, толстую бархатистую штору насыщенного багряного цвета, покрытый пылью телевизор. На одной из кроватей было разбросано оборудование: наушники, приёмник, лэптоп. Из комнаты вели две двери, одна из которых была закрыта на кодовый замок.   
— Не смотри, что комната выглядит так себе, в действительности это как бункер. Никаких жучков. А это, — она указала на дверь с замком, — «тихая комната».   
— «Тихая комната»?   
Качнув головой, Рокси подошла к панели и быстро набрала код. Дверь открылась, и она жестом пригласила Эггзи войти.   
По размерам и внешнему виду она мало чем отличалась от первой комнаты, только тут не было окон. И в кресле сидел Персиваль с книгой на коленях.   
Эггзи замер как вкопанный, потому что в первую секунду Персиваль его напугал. Нет, он не пытался напасть и не выглядел опасным, но что-то натянулось внутри Эггзи как струна, что-то требовало от него бежать или драться.   
— Успокойся, — прозвучал в его голове голос Мерлина. — Дыши. Вдох, выдох.   
Это помогло, нервное оцепенение спало. Персиваль же, судя по всему, даже ничего не почувствовал. Он поднялся из кресла, протянул руку и сказал:   
— Привет. — Эггзи ответил на рукопожатие; на ощупь ладонь Персиваля была холодной и сухой. — Как добрался?   
— Порядок, — хрипло ответил Эггзи.   
— Чудно. — Персиваль отошёл на шаг и сунул большие пальцы в шлёвки брюк. — Я уже устал тут сидеть. Когда мы начнём?   
— Завтра, — ответила Рокси. Она бросила на кровать пакеты с едой и заперла за собой дверь. — Давайте всё обсудим.

Персиваль не мог покидать пределы «тихой комнаты». «Ты ничего не почувствовал?» — спросила Рокси в ответ на недоумение Эггзи, и тот просто пожал плечами: «Что я должен был почувствовать?».   
Лондон, по её словам, оказался утоплен в вампирских феромонах. Она сама едва их различала, но они и не были предназначены для неё: старуха Пендрагон делала всё для того, чтобы приманить к своему логову самцов. Редкие одиночки, отщепенцы, оторванные от дома члены других стай — все оказывались на её крючке, но настоящей её целью были вампиры «Кингсмен».   
— Мерлин успел вовремя, — заметила Рокси, сидевшая на кровати по-турецки и вылавливавшая палочками кусочки свинины из лапши. — Вывез всех, вот что я хочу сказать. Мне-то всё равно, а остальные бы не отделались так просто. Зато я не могу вычислить их местоположение.  
— За улавливание феромонов отвечает вомероназальный орган, — пояснил Персиваль. — Орган Якобсона. У людей он регрессирован: есть, но не работает. А у вампиров — вполне себе, но только у самцов. Это как... мобильник, только встроенный в тело. Сразу понимаешь, когда тебя вызывают.   
Поэтому, пояснил Персиваль, он должен был быть здесь. «Я вроде GPS-навигатора, — со смешком сказал он. — Или как Одиссей, плывущий мимо сирен».   
Эггзи начал раздражаться: в конце концов, он приехал сюда заниматься делом, а не выслушивать туманные аналогии и прочие метафоры от придурков с ложкой в жопе.   
— Что надо делать-то? — несколько нервно спросил он.  
— Убить Мать Пендрагон, — ответила Рокси.  
Эггзи поперхнулся так сильно, что у него выступили слёзы. Ему пришлось отложить свою коробку с лапшой и как следует прокашляться. Рокси окинула его сочувственным взглядом.   
— Что? — наконец спросил он.   
— Всё просто. — Рокси тоже отложила коробку. Она сидела прямо напротив Эггзи, а теперь ещё и оперлась руками о колени, так что лицо её оказалось сантиметрах в пятнадцати от его. — Ты приходишь к старухе, делая вид, что откликнулся на зов, весь из себя податливый и ласковый, как щенок. Выкладываешь ей некоторое количество информации — настоящей информации. У неё эго размером с Большого Бэна, она абсолютно убеждена, что вьёт верёвки из любых вампиров, оказавшихся рядом. Она подпустит тебя к себе, и ты её прикончишь. А остальное сделаю я.   
Звучало даже слишком просто. _Подозрительно_ просто.   
— И это сработает? — спросил он, и Рокси ответила после тягостной паузы:  
— Я не знаю. Но мы не знали, сработает ли наш план во время Дня V. Мы импровизировали. — Она улыбнулась (Эггзи отметил машинально, что зубы у неё были аккуратно сточены) и толкнула его кулаком в плечо. — Но мы же справились. И сейчас справимся.   
— Точно, — вяло согласился с ней Эггзи и принялся за свою лапшу.

Ночью, так и не сумев уснуть, Эггзи заперся в уборной и включил воду в раковине. Вытянувшись в ванной, он на пробу позвал: «Мерлин?», не особо рассчитывая на ответ, но спустя несколько секунд комм в его ухе ожил.  
— Да, Эггзи?   
Ему было странно признавать это, но голос, донёсшийся за многие сотни километров, успокоил его почти мгновенно. Как будто после долгого полевого испытания он наконец вернулся домой; как будто в средней школе, после драк и потасовок с одноклассниками, он очутился в маминых объятьях; как будто после прыжка с парашютом его стопы коснулись твёрдой земли. Ощущение было мимолётным, но стойким, въедливым почти на физическом уровне.   
— Что будет, если я прямо сейчас пойду домой, к маме? — спросил Эггзи. — Вы убьёте её? Сотрёте ей память? Скажете, что я двойник-мошенник?   
Повисла пауза. В тишине Эггзи мог расслышать спокойное и ровное дыхание Мерлина. Если бы Эггзи закрыл глаза, он смог представить бы, что его собеседник сидит напротив.   
Что было бы странно. Ванна едва вмещала одного только Эггзи.   
Странно, подумал он, а потом мысленно добавил с лёгким ужасом: но интересно.   
— Ничего из этого, — наконец сказал Мерлин. — Ты просто не дойдёшь.   
— Перехватите меня по дороге? — Эггзи всё же закрыл глаза и откинулся на бортик ванны, сложив на животе руки. — Какие-нибудь непримечательные «люди в чёрном» спеленуют меня и засунут в машину?   
— Ты просто не дойдёшь, — неожиданно мягко повторил Мерлин. У Эггзи появилось странное чувство: протяни руку и дотронешься. Пальцы упрутся во что-то мягкое и живое. Достаточно протянуть руку.   
Он не двинулся.   
— Ещё что-нибудь? — спросил Мерлин.   
— Да, — ответил Эггзи. — Почему я не слышу зова старухи-вампирши? Персиваль слышит, а я нет.   
— Персиваль таким родился. В твоём случае мы просто убрали всё лишнее.   
— Отрезали мне яйца, как коту?   
Мерлин выразительно фыркнул.   
— Во-первых, ты драматизируешь. Во-вторых, отнимаешь моё время. Тебя интересует что-то конкретное, или ты просто хочешь поболтать?   
Эггзи упёрся пятками в дно ванной и выпрямился, схватившись за бортики. Он ощущал раздражение напополам с обидой — дурацкое детское чувство, будто от него отмахнулись, как он назойливой мухи.   
Ему было страшно: знакомый с детства Лондон предстал перед ним в совершенно ином свете. Это был чужой город, и его заселяли незнакомые люди, но Эггзи не помнил, каким всё было раньше. Он действительно хотел навестить мать, потому что мать была его единственным якорем в этом мире. Чем-то, от чего можно было оттолкнуться. Залогом стабильности. Его персональным status quo.   
С другой стороны, он не мог распускать сопли прямо сейчас. Эггзи был среди морпехов, проходил испытания в «Кингсмен» и прекрасно знал, какие карты лежали на столе.  
Поэтому он ограничился самым простым объяснением:   
— Не могу уснуть.  
— Завтра сложный день, — сказал ему Мерлин. — Тебе нужно поспать. Ложись.   
— Я не смогу.   
— Ты сможешь. — Что-то щёлкнуло по ту сторону комма. — Спи.   
Мерлин не солгал: веки начали наливаться свинцом сразу же, стоило прозвучать заветному «спи». Эггзи выключил воду и добрался до своей кровати почти в полудрёме. Сон сковал его моментально, как только он вытянулся поверх одеяла на жёсткой гостиничной койке.

Сразу после завтрака они втроём спустились вниз. Несмотря на бессонницу, голова Эггзи была ясной и чистой. Тревога отступила, сменившись отчаянной решительностью — твёрдой убеждённостью, что он справиться, несмотря ни на что.   
Рокси на секунду остановилась у стойки рецепшена, и Эггзи заметил, как старик передал ей связку ключей.   
— Эггзи. — Она кинула ему ключи и ухмыльнулась. — Думаю, ты в курсе, как этим управлять.   
На парковке гостиницы их ждал отполированный чёрный «Остин». Эггзи сел за руль; Рокси и Персиваль расположились на заднем сиденье.  
— И что теперь? — поинтересовался Эггзи, вставляя ключ в зажигание. — Куда ехать?   
— Вперёд, — ответила Рокси. — Не торопись. И открой все окна.   
Они медленно двинулись по Кройдену. Эггзи ехал даже ниже допустимой скорости, то и дело нарываясь на возмущённый вой клаксонов. Рокси перешёптывалась с Персивалем, и Эггзи, не удержавшись, взглянул на них в зеркало заднего вида.   
Он вздрогнул, потому что в этот самый момент Персиваль посмотрел на него, и глаза его казались совершенно чёрными из-за расширившихся зрачков. Рокси переплела пальцы его левой руки со своими, как будто пытаясь удержать на месте.   
— Езжай прямо, — сказала она. — Держись курса на Блэкшоу-роуд.   
— И что потом? — спросил он, подав голос впервые с начала поездки, и физически ощутил, как всколыхнулся и пошёл рябью воздух на заднем сиденье.   
Персиваль нервничал, и Эггзи чувствовал это каждой клеткой своего тела. Персиваль _нервничал_. Эггзи покрепче вцепился в руль и уставился на дорогу: ему вдруг показалось, что если он встретится взглядом с Персивалем ещё раз, то обязательно сойдёт с ума.   
Такое чувство уже посещало его... тогда. Давно. В прошлой жизни. Один из Диновских парней, Руди, притащил с задворок собачьих боёв искалеченного амстаффа. Морда собаки походила на морды львов из документалок «Нэшенел Географик», такая же изувеченная и покрытая шрамами. Руди даже не мог гулять со своей псиной по людным улицам, потому что амстафф был похож на питбуля, а держать питбулей запрещал закон. Даже если бы Руди смог доказать, что это была собака другой породы, его обязательно спросили бы, откуда он её взял, а там всплыла бы вереница мелких сроков, которые тот отмотал в тюрьме.   
Поэтому Руди тягал собаку с собой от дома к дому. И однажды Эггзи вышел из своей комнаты и наткнулся на тяжёлый испытующий собачий взгляд, подёрнутый плёнкой лёгкого безумия. Ему было страшно шевелиться, потому что казалось, что стоит ему сделать хоть шаг в сторону, и собака кинется.   
Он бывал пару раз на собачьих боях и знал, что псы, даром что злобные, не должны были быть агрессивными к людям. Но амстафф Руди, пожалуй, был малость тронутым, иначе он не оказался бы на улице.   
Эггзи не помнил, что случилось с собакой в итоге, но вроде бы у него нашли бешенство. По крайней мере, Руди точно мотался на уколы в больницу, ужасающе сетуя на болезненность и затратность.   
Теперь взгляд собаки Руди Эггзи видел в зеркале заднего вида.   
— Тебе страшно? — вдруг спросил его Мерлин. — Не отвечай. Не провоцируй его, пусть занимается делом. Тебе нет нужны бояться. Ты в безопасности, Эггзи. Помни, что ты в безопасности, и ничего не бойся.

Ему хотелось рассмеяться от такой откровенной чуши. На заднем сиденье притаился чокнутый амстафф, который сверлил его налитыми кровью глазами, а впереди его ждала чокнутая старуха и её щеголь-сынок. Он хотел бы рассмеяться, поднять Мерлина на смех, но не мог. Теперь он заметил, как судорожно сжимает руль, до побелевших костяшек, и попытался немного расслабить пальцы.   
С заднего сиденья доносился мягкий шёпот Рокси, почему-то практически неразличимый. Они уже подбирались к мокрой и серой Блэкшоу: дождя с утра не было, но тучи низко нависли над городом, грозясь вот-вот разорваться и окатить землю ливнем. Эггзи мерещилось, что чем ближе он подъезжали к искомой точке, тем ниже стлалось над холодным асфальтом небо.   
Он резко ударил по тормозам, потому что сзади началась какая-то возня. Обернувшись, он увидел Рокси, которая оседлала бёдра Персиваля и стискивала ладонями его лицо. Он расставил руки, как будто для объятий, но они так и не сомкнулись на спине Рокси, вместо этого зависнув по обеим сторонам от неё, скрюченные, точно когти дикой птицы. Как будто он хотел её ударить, но не мог, и одна часть его сознания боролась с другой.   
Эггзи наконец расслышал, что она ему говорила:  
— Мне нужно знать точно. Куда идти? В какую сторону? Назови место. Назови место, я _приказываю_ тебе.   
Персиваль захрипел и попытался вырваться, а потом сказал что-то и неожиданно обмяк, откинув голову на сиденье. Рокси шумно выдохнула и села на место. Заметив взгляд Эггзи, она продемонстрировала часы.   
— Старый трюк, — устало улыбнулась она. — Снотворное. Дозы хватит, чтобы вырубить лошадь.   
Эггзи осторожно спросил:  
— И что теперь?   
— Что теперь? — Рокси пожала плечами. — Езжай до пересечения Блэкшоу и Уимблдона. Там будет церковь. От неё пойдёшь пешком. — Она одним плавным движением перелезла на переднее сиденье. — Мне пока нельзя ближе, но я покажу тебе на карте.   
— Это всё тебе сказал Персиваль? — недоверчиво спросил Эггзи, трогаясь с места. — Я мало что слышал.   
— Часть информации у нас уже была, её собрали наши агенты. Люди-агенты. Остальное мне подсказал Персиваль.   
— А потом что?   
Рокси постучала пальцем по своему уху.   
— А потом тебе всё расскажет Мерлин.   
Видимо, что-то зацепило её в выражении лица Эггзи, потому что она тронула его за предплечье и улыбнулась, и на секунду Эггзи показалось, что к нему вернулась прежняя Рокси. В конце концов, они были вместе почти год, подумал он, спали на соседних койках и вместе шарились по кустам в потёмках, ориентируясь на звук голоса Мерлина. В конце концов, из всех кандидатов она была единственной, кто увидел в отбросе и потенциальном преступнике человека. Если она считает, что всё пройдёт хорошо, то всё действительно пройдёт хорошо.   
Он кривовато улыбнулся ей и надавил на педаль газа.   
Как она и сказала, на перекрёстке Блэкшоу и Уимблдона, в опасной близости от двух кладбищ, расположилась евангельская церковь. Эггзи припарковался около неё, и Рокси протянула ему наспех нацарапанную карту.   
— Ты не можешь взять её с собой, — немного извиняющимся тоном сказала Рокси, — поэтому просто запомни. Иди как можно увереннее.   
— Я тебе подскажу, — сказал вдруг Мерлин. — Просто слушай мои указания, и всё пройдёт хорошо. Без колебаний. Любые колебания могут быть восприняты как обман.   
Рокси будто слышала слова Мерлина, потому что молчала всё то время, что он говорил. Потом она снова ткнула Эггзи в плечо и кивнула на дверь.   
Он выбрался из машины навстречу серому влажному дню и обнесённой кованым заборчиком церкви, чьи затупленные шпили тянулись в небо с типично протестантской ленцой. Больше из любопытства Эггзи втянул носом воздух: он пах землёй, травой и грязью, отдавал смесью мёртвого и живого, которой тянуло от двух кладбищ неподалёку.   
На чёрный «Остин», который завёлся и поехал по дороге дальше, Эггзи не смотрел. Он вдыхал и выдыхал, смутно надеясь уловить «зов», даже слегка разомкнул зубы, как делали хищные кошки, но воздух пах так обыденно и пресно, что Эггзи невольно засомневался в том, был ли он вообще _не человеком_.   
— Иди прямо, — прервал его мысли Мерлин. — От церкви поверни налево. Пожалуйста, придай своей походке смесь рассеянности и целеустремлённости.   
— Это как вообще? — почти беззвучно спросил Эггзи.   
Мерлин помолчал.   
— Как зомби, — сказал он. Эггзи усмехнулся, но Мерлин его проигнорировал. — Двигайся как зомби. Ты — существо, влекомое инстинктом. Ты чуешь зов. Тебя тянет в определённое место. Это происходит практически без участия осознанной части твоей личности. Ты не думаешь, ты просто идёшь. Не вертишь головой, не останавливаешься, не размышляешь. Ты — животное, Эггзи, ты не способен на мысли. Давай.   
Он думал, что будет сложно, но задача далась ему неожиданно легко. С каждым шагом голова пустела. Он почти не видел церкви, когда шёл мимо неё, почти не различал кованую ограду и изредка проезжающие мимо машины.   
Он не думал. Думать было нельзя.   
— Ты хочешь домой, — нашёптывал ему на ухо Мерлин. — Ты скучаешь по дому. Ты не можешь больше быть один. Тебе надоело одиночество. Сама суть тянет тебя к Матери. Ты хочешь к ней. Ты хочешь, чтобы она тебя приютила, дала тебе кров, приняла тебя в Стаю. Ты мечтаешь о том, чтобы поскорее добраться туда и пасть перед ней на колени. Это — высшая точка твоей жизни, её смысл, её самоцель. Ты был рождён для этого момента.  
У него не было никаких оснований не верить Мерлину. Он постепенно начал различать в сером лондонском воздухе запах, которому его глупая, неловкая, слабая человеческая натура не могла дать определение. Мир вокруг растворился, и голос Мерлина мягко обволакивал его вместе с зовом, как смутная далёкая музыка.  
Если бы ему предложили сказать, сколько он прошёл, он не смог бы ответить, или ответил что-нибудь неопределённо-странное. «Вся жизнь». На то, чтобы добраться к Матери, у него ушла вся жизнь.   
Мишель была глупой шлюхой, заинтересованной только в самой себе. Мать никогда не поступила бы так. Гарри был эгоистичным придурком, который использовал его и манипулировал им. Мать никогда не поступила бы так. Рокси... тут его расслабленный рассудок напрягся. Он не помнил, кем была Рокси, но это не имело никакого значения.   
Ему больше не нужны были слова, он шёл сам, и сам нашёл эту зелёную потрескавшуюся дверь, притаившуюся между заброшенными домами. Он сам упёрся в неё ладонью, надавил на неё плечом, протолкнул себя внутрь, точно обратно в Материнское лоно. Запахи обуяли его, чьи-то руки подхватили под плечи и вывели в центр большой комнаты. Он был чист, как младенец, но ему хотелось вернуться к Матери, чтобы снова родиться — стать обновлённым, стать частью её семьи.   
Она сидела посреди комнаты, величественная и прекрасная, в окружении его братьев.   
— Я помню этого мальчика, — сказала она. — Я помню тебя, мальчик.   
— На колени, — сказал кто-то. Он покорно преклонил колени, почти упираясь лбом в вытертый ковёр у ног Матери.   
— Ты принёс мне что-нибудь? — спросила Мать, и он выдохнул:  
— Себя.   
Она засмеялась.   
— Видишь, Теодор, — обратилась она к его брату, и он ощутил томительную и яростную ревность. — Чуешь, безмозглый оборванец? Это — настоящий вампир. От него пахнет этими отбросами из «Кингсмен». Ты обыскал его?  
— Он чист, мама, — ответил Теодор.   
— Он всё нам расскажет, — сказала она и протянула ему руку.   
И он рассказал: всё, что знал, что помнил, всё про «Кингсмен», про себя, Ричарда Йейетса, и про сбежавших в Ирландию вампиров. Слова, которые он говорил, не подвергались никакому анализу — он выдыхал их вместе с углекислым газом, и с каждым его словом улыбка Матери становилась всё шире.   
— Теодор, — сказала в конце концов Мать, — подготовь новому брату спальню. Покорми его, прояви уважение. Теперь он — член нашей семьи.   
— Мама, — одновременно сказали он и Теодор.   
— Мама, — насмешливо сказал кто-то в его голове. — Убей её, Эггзи.   
Он боднул лбом её протянутую руку, а потом резко выпрямился, целя в горло. Он попал просто потому, что никто не ожидал от него такого, но в следующий момент его уже раздирали на части чужие когти. Он слышал крик где-то на периферии, но его перекрывал голос, властный и твёрдый: «Убей её, Эггзи».   
Его пальцы прокололи тонкую сухую кожу на шее Матери и сомкнулись вокруг гортани. Запах крови был невыносимо сладким, и к нему примешивался запах из его собственных разодранных вен.   
«Убей её, Эггзи».   
Никто не смог разжать его пальцы. Плавая в полуосознанности, он подумал, что к этому моменту шёл всю жизнь — к единению с Матерью, когда его кровь смешивалась с ей кровью, когда её тело билось под его пальцами. Братья пытались присоединиться, но он знал: этот акт высочайшей чистой любви был предназначен только для него одного.   
«Убей её, Эггзи».   
Он оказался, в конце концов, отброшенным в сторону ревущей и воющей толпой — а может быть, это его кровь билась в висках, создавая страшный гул. Потом всё смолкло. Он видел из-под полусмеженных век, как кто-то вышел на середину комнаты, где лежало бездыханное тело Матери, и как воздух стал неожиданно густым и терпким.   
Но Эггзи слишком сильно хотелось спать, чтобы обращать на это внимание.


	8. Chapter 8

— С возвращением, — сказала ему Рокси даже раньше, чем он успел открыть глаза.   
Эггзи помнил это место: белый потолок, белые стены и куча пищащей аппаратуры, удерживавшей его на месте. Из углов палаты на него уставились знакомые объективы камер. Он слышал, как они сфокусировались на нём, со скрежетом сузив свои механические зрачки.   
Он знал, что произошло что-то чудовищное, но не был уверен, стоило ли ему спрашивать. Повернув голову, он взглянул на Рокси, которая сидела на стуле у его постели: её лицо, встревоженное и радостное одновременно, оставило в глотке Эггзи спёртый привкус.   
Эггзи всё же рискнул:   
— Сколько... — и на этом его попытка оборвалась, потому что он закашлялся.   
— Девять дней, — ответила Рокси и протянула ему пластиковый стаканчик. Он почти ожидал увидеть в нем кровь, но это была всего лишь вода.   
Прополоскав рот, он рискнул, наконец, взглянуть на своё тело. Его передёрнуло: это выглядело не так жутко, как красная липкая сукровица, но многочисленные розовые шрамы от царапин производили неприятное впечатление. Словно его стегали девятихвосткой. Эггзи видел что-то такое по телевизору и даже вживую один раз: в Дине просыпался настоящий садист, когда речь шла о наказании провинившихся.   
Видимо, он долго молчал, рассматривая свои исполосованные руки, потому что Рокси вдруг сказала:   
— У нас получилось.   
Эггзи посмотрел на неё, и она продолжила:   
— Ты убил её. Ты её убил, и они все отступили. Когда я пришла, тебя рвали на части. — Она скривилась, и он машинально скривился тоже. — Ты был похож на кусок фарша. Я думала, ты умер. Я... — Она замолчала.   
Эггзи не ощутил никакой особой радости, только смертельную усталость. Следы от когтей не болели; ни одна часть его тела не болела, только в голове ощущался холод, странное фантомное чувство присутствия. С почти садистским удовольствием он подумал: «Я не должен был выжить».   
Так бывает, когда толкаешь первую костяшку домино в кропотливо выстроенном ряду, или когда запускаешь снежок вниз по холму. В конечном итоге все костяшки падают, а огромный снежный ком вдребезги разбивается о дорожное покрытие.   
Он не должен был выжить — теперь это было очевидно, и осознание пронзило Эггзи куда больнее, чем чужие когти. Он был расходным материалом, как и его отец в своё время. Но куда больше осознания его ранило то, насколько обидным это было: когда сначала тебя убеждают в собственной незаменимости, а потом заметают под коврик, как пыль.   
Эггзи стряхнул с себя простынь и опустил ноги на пол. Кардиомонитор продолжат выть. Эггзи раздражённо стряхнул с себя датчики.   
Рокси смотрела на него, но никак не попыталась ему помешать.   
— Мы где вообще? — спросил Эггзи. — Снова в Ирландии?  
— Ты не понял, — ответила Рокси. — У нас всё получилось. Мы в Лондоне. И Лондон теперь наш.   
Плавно отъехала дверь, пропуская в палату Мерлина. Эггзи замер, как взятый на мушку заяц.   
— Эггзи, — сказал он вместо приветствия, а потом церемонно полукивнул-полупоклонился Рокси. — Артур.   
Эггзи всерьёз показалось, что он окончательно потерял связь с миром.   
— Артур? — поражённо переспросил он, и Рокси повторила, уже в третий раз:   
— У нас получилось, Эггзи, чёрт тебя дери. Мы победили. Пендрагонов больше нет.   
— Артур? — с напором повторил Эггзи, не зная толком, куда смотреть: на Мерлина, стоявшего у двери, или на Рокси, которая всё так же сидела в изголовье постели.   
В конце концов, он выбрал Рокси, взглядом пытаясь отыскать в ней изъян, след чего-то нового, какие-то перемены. Мерлин упоминал, что Артур — прежний Артур — отчаянно боялся, что девчонка пополнит ряды «Кингсмен». Это значило бы крах всего, что представляла из себя служба раньше, как-то так он говорил. Но Эггзи ничего не чувствовал, никакого благоговейного трепета или ужаса. Перед ним сидела всё та же Рокси, разве что он никогда прежде не видел её в костюме. Тёмно-коричневая шерсть красиво подчёркивала её русые волосы и кожу — это всё, что он мог сказать.   
Когда он снова повернулся к Мерлину, тот едва заметно улыбался.   
— Я ничего не чувствую, — прямо сказал Эггзи, глядя Мерлину в глаза.   
Он выдержал всего пару секунд: потом ему пришлось отвести взгляд.   
— Ты не должен, — сказал Мерлин мягко, почти ласково. Голос его был убаюкивающим. Эггзи впервые поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравился голос Мерлина, что голос Мерлина действовал на него успокаивающе.   
Резонный вопрос: «Почему?» так и остался невысказанным. Мерлин протянул ему пакет, который Эггзи безропотно принял.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты переоделся, — сказал Мерлин и быстро взглянул на часы. — Через час я созываю экстренную встречу «Кингсмен». Артур уже представлена, но ты... с тобой нужно будет разобраться отдельно. — Он улыбнулся, быстро, но неожиданно широко. — Ланселот.   
С этими словами он развернулся и покинул палату, оставив Эггзи и Рокси вдвоём.   
— Ланселот? — непонимающе спросил Эггзи. Рокси поморщилась.   
— Ты можешь говорить менее односложно?   
— Я мог бы, — ядовито заметил Эггзи, — если бы хоть что-нибудь понимал.   
В пакете, вопреки ожиданиям Эггзи, были льняные светлые брюки, тёмно-синий свитер для крикета и белые кеды. Не обращая особого внимания на Рокси, Эггзи принялся переодеваться.   
— Тут особого нечего понимать, — пожала плечами Рокси. Эггзи так и замер с брюками в руках. — «Кингсмен» старого образца себя изжил. Постоянно находились те, кто ослушивался приказов Артура. Старый Ланселот, Галахад... все эти мелкие бунты здорово подрывали работу Службы. Теперь этого не будет.   
Слышать такое от Рокси было... странно. Эггзи посмотрел на неё в упор и понял: да она же светилась от счастья!   
— Ты... — Эггзи сглотнул, потому что горло стало совсем сухим. — Ты теперь как та старуха?   
— А вот это было обидно.   
— Ты поняла, о чём я.   
— Я поняла, о чём ты. — Она снова смотрела на него в упор, будто пытаясь «продавить», и он снова не чувствовал ничего особенного. — Да, я вроде как Мать стаи.   
Эггзи застегнул брюки и натянул на себя свитер, вздрогнув, когда колючая шерсть прошлась по не до конца зажившим шрамам.   
— А как же я ? — спросил он, опустившись, чтобы зашнуровать кеды. — Я вроде как... не слышу никакого зова. Феромоны, всё это дерьмо. Нихрена не чувствую. Я что, типа глухой? Слепой?   
— Тупой, — не сдержалась Рокси. — Ты постоянно слышишь зов, просто пока не понял, кто тебя зовёт. Но ты поймёшь. — Он открыл было рот, но она оскалилась на него, и это было впечатляюще даже несмотря на спиленные зубы. — Это не моё дело, так что не требуй от меня ответов.   
Она поднялась, и Эггзи ещё раз поразился тому, как удачно был подобран костюм, и как точно он был скроен. Проходя мимо, Рокси толкнула Эггзи кулаком в плечо: как тогда, до всей этой галиматьи с отвоёвыванием территории.   
— Пойдём, — сказала Рокси и улыбнулась. — Нас ждёт дивный новый мир, и тебя там ждёт особое место.   
— Звучит не очень, — признался Эггзи.   
Он всё ещё чувствовал себя тягостно, но настрой Рокси его немного взбодрил.   
— Да брось. — Она набрала на панели код. — Пойдём.   
И Эггзи пошёл.


End file.
